Todo lo que necesito
by Lady Tsunderella
Summary: AU. Fate y Nanoha no eran las mejores amigas, mas, las circunstancias de la vida las llevaron a conocerse mejor y terminar enamorándose. Pero, la dura realidad les hará ver que, a veces, el simple hecho de amar no es suficiente para alcanzar la felicidad.
1. Nanoha Takamachi

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Mahou shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>El sonido estruendoso de la banda musical que se encontraba sobre el escenario, capturó completamente su audición y visión. Todos los instrumentos concordaban en una perfecta sincronía que logró cautivarla desde el primer instante.<p>

Se encontró sonriendo tontamente y sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos músicos, en especial, de la persona que portaba la guitarra principal.

Esa persona tenía una habilidad especial, todo movimiento era, sencillamente, impecable y cargado de sentimiento.

_Debía admitirlo, no debía dudar más. Escapar ya no era la solución exacta._

Sus ojos se toparon, por unos breves instantes, con los de aquella guitarrista, quien le sonrió con dulzura y le dedicó aquella mirada tan profunda, de aquel extraño color carmesí, que tanto le gustaba.

Y así, lo comprendió. No necesitó nada más para entender que sólo con aquella joven se sentía completa, en todos los sentidos.

Una sensación de alegría y paz la invadió.

La voz de aquella joven llegó a sus oídos y con ella también, la frase que le había dicho aquella vez tan especial… Se sonrojó violentamente.

_El primer beso._

Volvió su vista hacia su alrededor, sus amigas estaban concentradas en apoyar a la banda, así que no se habían dado cuenta de su ensimismamiento, ni de sus sonrojos involuntarios y traicioneros. Dirigió su vista, otra vez, hacia el frente y suspiró antes de sonreír abiertamente y con alegría.

La letra de la canción que sonaba comenzó a abandonar sus labios, primero casi en un pequeño canturreo para sus adentros, luego, en voz más alta, aunque se perdía entre los todos los sonidos de los instrumentos frente a sí.

Y ahí de vuelta, esa persona volvía regalarle una mirada directa y una sonrisa, antes de volver a cantar; y casi, le pareció distinguir que articulaba su nombre imperceptiblemente.

_Nanoha…_

No hubo más duda en su corazón, y mucho menos vergüenza, sólo decisión. Quería gritárselo al mundo entero, porque al fin había alcanzado la felicidad gracias a esa persona… G_racias a ella. _

_Porque era un hecho ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Fate Testarossa. _

**TODO LO QUE NECESITO**

"_Hola, he estado esperándote aquí tanto tiempo…_

_Y me pregunto_

_Cuando canto contigo_

_Si todo podría sentirse así de real por siempre_

_Si cualquier cosa podría ser así de buena otra vez**" **_

**Foo Fighters, _Everlong_**

**1**

**NANOHA TAKAMACHI**

_**Dos meses antes**_

—No entraremos, Fate… Sólo, resígnate y ya. —dijo la joven a su lado e intentó retirarse del lugar.

—¡No, Hayate! Te lo aseguro, entraremos. —aseveró con determinación y la arrastró de vuelta a la multitud de gente que se acumulaba en la desordenada fila frente al bar.

Era una medianoche de primavera, y una extensa fila mal organizada, esperaba frente al club "Daydream" de la ciudad, el cual era conocido por las presentaciones de bandas musicales de variados estilos. Fate Testarossa Harlaown, de 17 años de edad, junto a su amiga inseparable, Hayate Yagami, de su misma edad, se colocó de puntillas de pie para ver por encima de unos jóvenes mayores que ella en contextura y altura, a pesar de que Fate poseía una estatura envidiablemente alta, estos chicos le sacaban una cabeza de diferencia; y al fin, encontró con la vista lo que necesitaba.

—¡Genial!—exclamó victoriosa al ver a sus hermanos llegar hacia la desordenada fila.—¡Alicia, Chrono! —los llamó Fate agitando su mano en el aire.

—Entre tanta multitud, pensamos que no las encontraríamos…—comentó Chrono colocándose al lado de ellas.— ¿Creen que pasaremos? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Es decir, nosotros podemos… —añadió señalándose a sí mismo y luego, a Alicia.—Pero ustedes…

Fate le dirigió una mirada asesina, indicándole que sería mejor que se mantuviera callado.

—¿Sabes? Si te llevaras bien con Alisa, pasaríamos sin más… Su padre es el dueño del Club… —dijo Hayate y avanzó unos pasos cuando la gente frente a ellas comenzó a moverse.

Fate la ignoró por completo, no hablaría con esa rubia fastidiosa ni por que le dieran todo el dinero del mundo. Tenía orgullo y no lo perdería. Desde que se había mudado a esa pequeña ciudad de Japón con su familia, hace dos años, y en consecuente, entrado al instituto, no había hecho más que pelearse una y otra vez con Alisa Bannings y su "grupito". Nanoha Takamachi era la peor, a su punto de vista; podía encontrar miles de adjetivos negativos que la calificaran, pero no quería que sus pensamientos volaran hacia "ese" ser desagradable. Y, Suzuka Tsukimura, bueno, ella era la más aceptable, era amable, pero una influenciable que se dejaba arrastrar por las otras dos.

—Identificación, por favor. —solicitó el vigilante en la puerta, cuando llegaron hasta allí.

Hayate suspiró a su lado y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Alicia. Fate gruñó. No pasarían, y realmente deseaba ver a la banda que tocaría en ese lugar.

— ¡Nanoha-chan! —exclamó Hayate, de repente, sobresaltándola.

Todos dirigieron su vista al otro lado de la calle principal, tres jóvenes caminaban despreocupadamente, entre risas, hacia el club.

Alicia y Chrono intercambiaron miradas. Hayate conocía a aquellas chicas, ya que habían estado en el mismo curso desde primaria, se llevaba bien con ellas, no eran amigas, pero compartían alguna que otra conversación decente, pero Fate, no. Se llevaba terriblemente mal con la chica pelirroja de mirada azul violácea, Nanoha Takamachi. Eran, absolutamente, como el agua y el aceite. Y Alisa no hacía otra cosa que aportar a las discusiones, parecía que disfrutaba con eso.

—No entraré con ellas. —sentenció Fate y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No seas orgullosa! —le recriminó Alicia frunciendo el ceño.—¿Quieres entrar? Entonces acepta la única alternativa que tenemos.—concluyó y se puso delante de ella para llamar la atención de las jóvenes.— ¡Nanoha, Suzuka, Alisa, hola!—saludó con fervor y una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, que pasaba desapercibida para todos, excepto para sus hermanos.

Fate conocía demasiado a Alicia, y aunque fuesen hermanas, eran demasiado diferentes. Eran muy parecidas exteriormente, cabello largo y rubio, tez pálida, ojos de un tinte carmín, pero la edad las diferenciaba, Alicia era dos años mayor que ella, tenía 19 y era un poco más baja.

Chrono sonrió con satisfacción cuando el llamado de Alicia había resultado a su favor. Fate lo miró con desaprobación, él también estaba en su contra.

¿Nadie podía entender que no quería deberles nada a esas chicas?

Escuchó la exclamación de victoria de Hayate y cerró sus ojos con pesadez. Lo habían conseguido. Pasarían al Club gracias a sus enemigas íntimas.

Eso no podía ser peor.

* * *

><p>El Club "Daydream" era un lugar medianamente amplio. Poseía un escenario al final, una barra donde dos bármanes se hacían cargo de los pedidos de la muchedumbre, las paredes estaban extrañamente decoradas con pinturas de artistas de la música y también se podían vislumbrar algunos instrumentos colgar en ella, pertenecientes a algún músico, seguramente. La iluminación era tenue y dejaba al lugar con un extraño color azulado.<p>

En el segundo piso, se encontraba el salón "V.I.P", allí sólo accedían unos pocos, y la zona estaba separada por pequeños sectores que poseía cada uno sillones extremadamente blancos y una pequeña mesa en el centro.

La mayoría de personas que había ya conseguido entrar, se amontonaban frente al escenario, esperando con entusiasmo la aparición del grupo de rock del momento.

El grupo de jóvenes se acomodó en el sector VIP reservado para la señorita Bannings, e inmediatamente, fueron recibidos por un camarero que tomó los pedidos de cada uno.

Fate se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y prendió un cigarrillo para esperar pacientemente el concierto. Nanoha frunció el ceño al observarla. Detestaba que fumaran cerca suyo, así que resolvió arrebatarle el pitillo de las manos, antes que se lo llevara a la boca una segunda vez.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —se alteró la rubia enojada.

—Así no llegaras ni a los 30, despreocupada. —respondió con indeferencia la pelirroja y partió el cigarrillo en dos.

Hayate maldijo estar sentada en el medio de ambas.

—No es tu problema, Takamachi… —contestó con desdén, Fate.—Además, ¿una "nenita de papá" como tú no debería estar en su casa durmiendo abrazada a su osito de peluche, o estudiando como una "_nerd_"? —añadió, sonriéndole con malicia.

—¿Qué tal si me acompañas al baño, hermanita? —interrumpió Alicia, saltando, casi literalmente, sobre Fate y ahogando el insulto de Nanoha en contestación a la provocación que había recibido.

Alicia arrastró a su hermana hacia los baños que se encontraban al final del pasillo, en el sector donde se hallaban. Una vez allí, sujetó a Fate fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a que la observara.

—Cuándo entraste al instituto, el primer día de clases, me dijiste que había una chica pelirroja de unos hermosos ojos azules que te había interesado… Esa chica, es la amiga de Alisa… La tal Nanoha.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Fate se sonrojó violentamente ante la afirmativa de su hermana mayor. Trató de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva, curiosa y fastidiosa de Alicia y sonar lo más coherente posible con lo siguiente que dijese.

"_¡Maldito sonrojo!_ _No trates de delatarme frente a ella"_

—Me _gustaba_. —carrigió Fate mirándola, al fin.—Pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella, me di cuenta que no valía la pena.

—Humm… —pensó Alicia y sonrió.—No parece una mala persona… Y es de tu tipo.

—No lo es.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno.

—Es raro que alguien te guste y de la nada, sólo porque conversaste con ella, deje de agradarte…

—Es tonta.

—Vamos, hermanita… ¿Qué más?

—¡¿Por qué te interesa tanto? No fastidies. –se molestó Fate, soltándose del agarre de su hermana.

—Simplemente, porque me parece que harían una estupenda pareja. —sonrió Alicia restándole importancia a la mirada fría que Fate le dedicaba en ese momento.

—Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Hayate… No me gusta que se entrometan.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que le pediré su número a Nanoha… —comentó Alicia al pasar, como si hablase del clima, e intentó salir del baño.

—Nanoha está comprometida. Y no hace otra cosa que seguir lo que sus padres dicen. Intenta ser la niña perfecta y jamás piensa en lo que ella quiere. Es una farsa por donde la mires. —dijo con rapidez y carente de expresión, Fate, adelantándose a su hermana y abandonando el lugar sin darle tiempo a réplica o consulta.

Alicia la alcanzó, luego de unos segundos de duda al escuchar tal declaración y caminó a su lado. Antes de llegar con los demás, se giró y al oído le dijo en un susurro:

— ¿Y no te gustaría saber qué se esconde detrás de esa fachada de "niña correcta"?

—No voy a encontrar nada agradable… Está vacía por dentro.

—Jajaja, no lo creo… Apostemos.

Fate paró en seco y observó a su hermana. Realmente, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Hayate, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

— ¿Estás loca o fumaste algo con Chrono antes de venir?

—Tal vez… El punto es que les debemos algo a esas chicas… Y pensé, ¿por qué no las incluimos en nuestro grupo? Tendríamos tiempo de conocer a Nanoha y ver qué tan vacía está… —concluyó Alicia y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Estás tan interesada en Takamachi, Al?

—¡Chicas! —las llamó Chrono en la distancia, con una gran sonrisa y unos vasos de cerveza en las manos.—Empieza el show, ¡vengan ya!

Alicia asintió y se acercó a él rápidamente, arrebatándole de las manos uno de los vasos. Fate sonrió al verlos discutir por quién se quedaba con el vaso más lleno, y al girar la vista, su mirada se enlazó con unos ojos azules muy profundos, que la observaban directamente. Sólo fue un instante, Nanoha volvió su vista hacia Alisa, quien en ese momento le hablaba sobre algo, pero a Fate le bastó para recordar por qué se había interesado en aquella chica el año pasado, cuando había ingresado al instituto.

_Nanoha Takamachi era realmente hermosa. _

El show fue interesante e increíble para los espectadores. Fate había quedado conforme, salvo por un pequeño detalle: ahora debía cargar con su hermano en la vuelta a su casa. Chrono se había pasado con la bebida y ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí solo.

Alisa y Suzuka se habían retirado antes, cuando ésta última recibió una llamada urgente. Nanoha había querido acompañarlas, pero Hayate le insistió que se quedase, ahora maldecía por dentro haber aceptado sin inventarse ninguna excusa factible; cargaba a ese irresponsable junto a la "pesada" de Fate T. Harlaown, ¿por qué razón? Porque era incapaz de darle la espalda a los que necesitaban de su ayuda, o simplemente, porque era demasiado tonta. No era su problema, y ahí estaba, llevando a un idiota que no paraba de decir sandeces. ¿Y Hayate y Alicia? Habían desaparecido con el pretexto de ir a buscar autógrafos de los integrantes de la banda. "_Mentira"_ había dicho Fate.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Chrono de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Nanoha. —¡Veo tres caminos diferentes! ¿Cuál vamos a tomar? Recuerden lo que dije de los dragones nocturnos…

―Que aparecen cuando hay jóvenes ebrios en la calle, el único aquí eres tú, así que vendrá por ti. —ironizó Fate con una sonrisa ladeada.

―¡And fly away from here… Anywhere, yeaaaah, I don't careeeee! ¡We'll just fly away from hereeeeeeeeee! Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhereeeee!

La voz ronca y cantarina de un ebrio Chrono resonó en toda la desolada y oscura calle, camino al departamento de la familia Harlaown. Los perros de los vecinos acompañaban el desafinado canto del joven con aullidos.

―¿Qué te parece mi canción, _Nano-chan_? Es para ti… Por lo hermosa que te encuentras…—coqueteó Chrono con la joven que lo cargaba desde su lado derecho.― Te invito a mi habitación, si quieres… Eres realmente preciosa…―añadió él, soltándose de su hermana para abrazar, descaradamente, a una confundida pelirroja.

―¡Basta, Chrono!—exclamó Fate sujetándolo del cuello de su desalineada camisa, alejándolo de Nanoha. El morocho perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo quejándose en un idioma ininteligible a causa de tanto alcohol. — Quédate ahí, y si quieres ir a casa, camina solo. —agregó con frialdad.

— ¿Te molestaste porque toqué a _"tu chica"_? No sabía que te gustaba aún, hermanita… —dijo Chrono con una sonrisa de inocente, pero que en realidad encubría un gran sarcasmo.

—Me voy. —sentenció Fate y siguió su camino con rapidez.

— ¡Harlaown! —gritó Nanoha con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ― ¿Pretendes dejarme sola con éste…―Añadió señalando a Chrono despectivamente con la mano, y dejó la frase suelta en el airepara no sonar grosera.―Cuando fuiste tú la que me pidió que te ayudara a cargarlo? Eres despreciable, como siempre.― sentenció con aspereza.

—¡Yo no te pedí…!—trató de excusarse Fate, pero ante la mirada fría y casi _demoníaca_ de Nanoha, suspiró derrotada accediendo a lo único que podía hacer bien en esa noche que se le había arruinado por completo, acompañarla a su casa y dejar al ebrio de su hermano a su suerte; a pesar de las incesables quejas de Chrono al ser abandonado cruelmente.

El camino a la casa de Nanoha fue hecho en un silencio insoslayable. Ninguna de las dos encontraba algo con lo que pudiesen entablar un diálogo; claro, si siempre que cruzaban palabras terminaban en una discusión que no tenía fin.

¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan insoportables la una para la otra?

Fate no lo recordaba bien, sólo sabía que el día que estuvo a punto de decirle que le gustaba demasiado, terminó en una pelea por una nimiedad que no venía al caso, y así conoció a la verdadera Nanoha, una arpía sin corazón.

La rubia se dedicó a observar el cielo nocturno y de reojo a su acompañante. Recordó de repente, lo que sus dos hermanos le habían dicho, y eso resonó en su cabeza como un eco. Sí, era cierto que Takamachi le atrajo, en su momento, físicamente. Tal vez, aún le atrajera un poco, pero sólo eso. Era falsa, y eso era lo que más le disgustaba de ella, que en su vida era una simple conformista a los ojos de sus padres y no tenía voz ni voto en sus decisiones.

―Eehh… Aquí está bien.

La voz de Nanoha la atrajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Se detuvo rápidamente y observó el frente de la casa. Tenía un aspecto tradicional japonés y además, se notaba que poseían un dojo.

―Humm, gracias por acompañarme… —comenzó Nanoha sin siquiera mirarla, pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Fate se sorprendió un poco al notar eso y miró hacia otro lado para no pensar que se veía linda con esa cierta timidez que emanaba al agradecerle.

― Está bien… Gracias por ayudarme con el idiota de mi hermano.

― Hum.

― Bueno… ¿Nos vemos en… el instituto?

― Sí, claro…

"_Situación incómoda, huye, Fate Testarossa, ¡HUYE!"_

La rubia se animó a levantar la vista para despedirse de una vez, pero se encontró con unos ojos azules brillantes que la miraban de una forma que no supo entender. Se quedó prendida de aquella mirada profunda unos segundos, antes de que Nanoha se diera la vuelta y con un exiguo _"adiós"_ se adentrase a su hogar.

"_¿Qué se supone que fue eso?" _se preguntó arqueando una ceja.

No quiso imaginar nada, por lo que decidió volver en sus pasos hacia su casa, al bloque de departamentos de la zona norte. Apuró sus pasos al recordar que había dejado a su hermano a la intemperie, y si llegaba antes que Alicia a su hogar se salvaba de la reprimenda de su madre y todo quedaría a responsabilidad de los hermanos mayores.

* * *

><p>El día lunes, los alumnos del Instituto Seishou ingresaban entre abatidos y cansados por el comienzo de semana y el principio de los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de verano.<p>

La multitud de jóvenes que se movía con pesadez hacia sus cursos, llevaban el uniforme perfectamente arreglado, el cual constaba con el particular blazer oscuro, el pantalón o la falda para las mujeres, de un intenso color negro, mientras que la camisa era de color blanca y la adornaba una corbata o un lazo de color celeste.

Fate caminaba arrastrando los pies con indiferencia, mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa y se desataba, un poco, el nudo de la corbata. El calor empezaba a estorbarla así que aceleró el paso para encontrar refugio en su aula del intenso sol que ya alumbraba en lo más alto.

Hayate la alcanzó antes de que entrara al salón de clases, y la saludó tan efusivamente con un abrazo, que casi hace que ambas pierdan el equilibrio y acabaran en el suelo.

―¡Hayate!—se molestó Fate quitándose de encima a su amiga con fastidio y trató de arreglar su desalineado uniforme.

―Ohh~ vamos, Fate-chan… ¿Por qué ese humor desde tan temprano?—exigió saber Hayate intentando volver a abrazarla, sólo para molestarla.

—Será porque hoy tenemos examen y no estudié. —respondió Fate y esquivó ágilmente a su amiga antes de que se colgara de su cuello otra vez.

—¿Qué tal la noche con _Nanoha-chan? _

La pregunta de Hayate acompañado de su mejor sonrisa felina, hizo que Fate torciera el gesto y girara sobre sí misma para adentrarse de una vez al salón e ignorar a su molesta amiga, pero otra voz cerca de ellas la hizo detenerse.

—¿Pasaste la noche con Nanoha-san, Fate?

—Ginga…—Murmuró la rubia y enfrentó aquellos ojos verdes oscuros que la miraban recelosos. —No pasé la noche con nadie. Hayate sólo está alterando los hechos. —se defendió y asesinó con la mirada a la castaña, quien se mantuvo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Eso espero… —comentó Ginga Nakajima en un susurro y abrazó el brazo derecho de la rubia con posesión.

Ginga era una muchacha de 16 años, de cabello largo y sujetado por un lazo que siempre bien combinaba con el uniforme del colegio. Llevaba con la rubia una semana en lo que sería una relación con "derechos". Nada formal, pero aún así, Fate trataba de poner más distancia de la requerida, temía por Ginga, no quería lastimarla y no quería que la joven terminase enamorada de ella, como le había pasado ya par de veces antes.

—¿Hoy te veo? —preguntó, después, Ginga, para luego depositar un leve beso en la mejilla izquierda de Fate.

Hayate aprovechó para dejarlas a solas. Pero el momento a solas no duró mucho.

—Harlaown, a dirección. —dijo una voz fastidiosa, tras ellas.

Era Mariel Atenza, la joven secretaria de la autoridad del instituto.

Se acomodó los anteojos y observó a Fate, esperando que afirmara que la seguiría hacia la oficina de la directora.

—Nos vemos después. —se despidió Ginga, le dedicó una última sonrisa dulce a la rubia y se marchó hacia el curso de 2º año, a donde pertenecía.

Fate suspiró y siguió a la señorita Atenza hacia la dirección

Una vez en la puerta de la dirección, Mariel anunció a Fate, quien, inmediatamente, fue recibida por la directora, Leti Lowran, y para sorpresa de la rubia, Nanoha Takamachi también se encontraba allí. Su asombro fue enorme, ¿qué hacía Takamachi allí también? No recordaba haberle hecho nada, ¿entonces?

Leti Lowran sonrió y le indicó a Fate que se sentara al lado de Nanoha para poder conversar.

La señora directora era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años de edad, con un porte elegante y soberbio, además era una entrañable amiga de la secundaria de la madre de Fate. Por eso, cuando Lindy Harlaown se mudó con sus hijos a la ciudad de Uminari, y se enteró que su amiga de años era la directora de la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad, no vaciló en poner a su hija menor en ese lugar. Eso fue bueno para Fate, en un principio porque tenía a Leti de su lado, además de que la mujer la conocía desde que era un bebé. Pero también tenía sus contras, estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo y eso, era molesto. Lindy sabía cada movimiento que su hija hacía en el instituto.

_Horriblemente molesto_.

—Toma asiento, por favor, Fate. —pidió Leti acomodándose los anteojos y volvió a sonreír con amabilidad.

La rubia obedeció sin quejarse. Nanota ni siquiera la observó cuando tomó asiento al lado suyo, parecía encontrar demasiado entretenimiento en el pupitre frente suyo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Fate con desgano, si iban a reprenderla por alguna cosa quería que se lo dijesen rápido.

No quería estar mucho tiempo cerca de Nanoha, notaba cómo incomodaba a la pelirroja y eso la irritaba.

—Seré breve para que no pierdan mucho tiempo de sus clases. —comenzó Leti y miró a Fate con seriedad. —Tus notas bajaron notablemente, y si sigues así, te quedarás todo el verano a realizar las clases extras. —Fate hizo una mueca de espanto. —Por eso decidí, y acabo de hablarlo con Takamachi-san, que ella te ayudará de ahora en más en todas las materias, después de clases. —la mueca de Fate se desfiguró tanto, que la mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo por la sorpresa de la noticia. —No hay que preocuparse por nada, ya hablé con el club al que pertenece cada una y no habrá problemas. —la sonrisa que les dedicó Leti al final de su pequeño "discurso" fue todo lo que necesitó Fate para sentir que no había escapatoria.

_La escuela apesta, definitivamente. Tendría que haber dejado de estar tanto con la computadora, la guitarra, y ésto no estaría sucediendo… Quiero morir._

Fate quiso llorar ahí mismo, hacer berrinche, o simplemente, gritar por la frustración, pero nada de eso pasó, sólo asintió con la cabeza como una niña obediente. Se maldijo por dentro por su idiotez, ahora pagaría caro se despreocupación por los estudios, y de la peor manera, teniendo clases con el ser más patético del mundo, según ella, Takamachi.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la dirección sin dirigirse la palabra.

—Te haré las tardes imposibles, así le vendrás a pedir de rodillas a Lowran que elija a otra persona para que esté en tu lugar. —sentenció Fate con enojo, mirándola.

—Eres infantil. —respondió Nanoha con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —La que terminará pidiendo otro tutor, serás tú. —amenazó con frialdad y caminó rápidamente hacia el salón de clases para no oír una respuesta.

—_Eres infantil. —_imitó Fate haciendo su voz extremadamente aguda y cruzando los ojos. —No lo soy. —afirmó en voz alta y resopló con fuerza.

Avanzó con firmeza hacia el salón de clases, siguiendo el camino por donde había desaparecido Nanoha, ya que, para lamentación de ambas, compartían el mismo curso.

Mientras caminaba con desgano hacia el lugar de clases, planeaba qué hacer esa misma tarde para sacarse de encima a la pelirroja, debía hacer algo que la irritase y la haga desistir de ayudarla a preparar los exámenes.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, no dejaba de mentalizar improperios. Era injusto cómo últimamente, las circunstancias la conducían al mismo lugar, o mejor dicho, a la misma persona.

Ahora, si Takamachi la ayudaba con los exámenes le debería otro favor.

Pasó su mano por su cabeza y se alborotó el flequillo en un acto involuntario. Detuvo su andar y miró por el ventanal del pasillo hacia la extensa pista de atletismo que se veía en el patio trasero del instituto.

No, no quería agradecerle a Nanoha porque la ayudase en las materias, podía reprobar todos los exámenes para hacerla quedar mal frente a Leti, pero tampoco quería estar haciendo clases extras en el verano.

Volvió a suspirar con cansancio, sin dejar de observar la pista de atletismo, donde por las tardes realizaba las actividades de su club.

_Hoy no asistiré… ¡Maldición, Lowran! No es justo… No lo es._

Apoyó su frente en el vidrió de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

_Hace un año hubiese saltado de felicidad por tener un momento a solas con… Nanoha._

Su simple pensamiento provocó que soltara un gruñido, ¿cómo siquiera, había pronunciado su nombre en su mente? La detestaba y haría lo que sea para sacársela de encima. Saltar sobre las mesas de la biblioteca si fuese necesario, pero lograría que Takamachi desista de su obligación de tutora.

_Definitivamente, irás a llorarle de rodillas a Leti-san para que ponga a otro en tu lugar._

La risa, cargada de burla, de Hayate repicó en todo el salón de clases, en la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Ya! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!—ordenó Fate irritada.

Ambas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, en el pupitre de la rubia, en el receso del almuerzo. Mientras almorzaban algo ligero, la rubia le había contado su última "desdicha" relacionada con Takamachi y los exámenes de la semana próxima.

—¿No has notado que siempre algo las termina juntando? ¡Es el destino! ¡El hilo rojo del amor! Tú y Nanoha-chan están destinadas a amarse~ —canturreó Hayate sin abandonar su sonrisa felina y dando vueltas alrededor de su amiga.

—Ok, siéntate primero, desvergonzada. —dijo Fate con el peor de sus humores y volviendo a colocar en su lugar a la castaña.

—¡Eso quiere decir que vas un paso delante de Ali!

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en todo ésto?

—Que a ella también le interesa Nanoha-chan

— ¿A ella también? Hablas como si a mí me interesase _esa._

—Te interesa. Y como Ali me contó que apostaron sobre Nanoha…

—¡Yo no aposté nada! —exclamó Fate en negación y se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—Bueno, pero vas un paso adelante ya que vas a estar a solas con Nanoha-chan todas las tardes. ¡Es momento para que ganes la apuesta!

Fate se atoró con la comida y empezó a toser escandalosamente cuando vio las figuras de Nanoha y Suzuka adentrarse al salón. Rogó a todos los dioses que no hayan escuchado los dichos de Hayate.

—Trata de no hablar en voz alta tan libremente… No aposté nada. —reiteró Fate en un siseo y bebió un poco de su jugo para que la comida lograra pasar de una vez, y dejara de rasparle la garganta.

Hayate sólo se limitó a sonreír y a asentir como una buena niña, sólo para darle el gusto. Observó de reojo hacia el centro del salón, donde Nanoha y Suzuka conversaban animadamente sobre algún hecho y confirmó con sus propios ojos una sospecha que la venía sosteniendo hace tiempo: Nanoha también observaba disimuladamente hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, su intuición no le fallaba jamás, la pelirroja tenía cierto interés por su rubia amiga, podía aseverarlo, sólo necesitaba más pruebas.

* * *

><p>Las clases de la tarde habían finalizado, y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían a las actividades de su club. Fate despidió a Hayate en la puerta de la biblioteca y caminó con desgano hacia el asiento donde registraba la cabellera cobriza de sus peores pesadillas, esperándola.<p>

El edificio estaba particularmente vacío, a pesar de estar en fechas próximas a exámenes, no había alumnos en la biblioteca estudiando, eso era extraño, pero a Fate no le importó, sólo quería llegar junto a Takamachi y decirle un par de cosas que la sacaran de quicio y así lograr su objetivo de que no la ayude a preparar los exámenes. Hasta pensaba sacudirle la silla para que se cayera al suelo y saliera llorando del lugar.

Se acercó con cautela para realizar su primer movimiento del plan _Keep out _(hasta le había acreditado un nombre al propósito que llevaría a cabo), pero toda idea macabra que pasara por su mente se desvaneció al oír una relajante melodía salir de los labios de la joven a quien decía odiar.

La dulce y armoniosa voz de Nanoha la dejó perpleja y hasta casi olvidó seguir respirando, por lo que le parecieron eternos segundos.

"_If I turn into another_

_dig me up from under what is covering The better part of me._

_Sing this song!_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other when everything else is gone._

_Ok, each other. _

_When everything else is gone."_

La pelirroja cantaba en voz medianamente alta, con los auriculares puesto, no había escuchado la presencia de Fate tras suyo y como la biblioteca estaba vacía, se había tomado el tiempo para adelantar trabajos mientras escuchaba música.

Fate tragó saliva y, sin quererlo, uno de sus pies tocó el asiento de Nanoha, haciéndola sobresaltar y darse cuenta de su presencia.

En un vano intento por tratar de justificar su silencioso andar, Fate abrió la boca un par de veces, pero nada abandonó sus labios más, que un estúpido tartamudeo sin sentido.

—¡Y-yo… Ehm… E-es decir… T-tú…

No quiso seguir diciendo más monosílabos que la dejaran como una idiota frente a su compañera de clase, así que se dignó a cerrar la boca.

Nanoha tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, seguramente por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta cantando como si estuviese en la ducha de su casa. Se recriminó internamente por ese estúpido momento de distracción. Es que no se esperaba a Harlaown que llegase tan rápido.

—Hermosa… —declaró Fate sin dejar de observarla. Al comprender que había dicho sin querer lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, trató de justificarse con rapidez.

—Hermosa voz, eso quise decir… —con nerviosismo soltó una tonta risa y miró hacia otro lado.

Nanoha no respondió, simplemente se limitó a desviar la vista.

Fate respiró hondo, descubrir algo de Nanoha que no imaginaba que poseía, le había despertado un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad hacia ella, algo que no podía explicar.

¿Acaso, muy en el fondo, le seguía gustando Nanoha Takamachi?

—Llegaste antes de lo acordado… No te esperaba… —comentó Nanoha tratando de sonar indiferente.

—¿Te gusta cantar? —preguntó Fate, ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja.

"_¡Idiota! Es la pregunta más estúpida que hayas hecho en tu vida. ¿No es obvio acaso?" _Se recriminó mentalmente, la rubia.

—Hum.

Ok, ¿qué se supone que era eso? ¿Afirmación o negación? Cómo odiaba, Fate, esas respuestas escuetas y sin expresión. Ella las usaba también, pero no se justificaba que las utilizaran contra ella.

—Nosotros con mi hermano tenemos una banda… —comenzó a contar Fate y rodeó la mesa para sentarse frente a la pelirroja.

—¿Tienen una banda? —se interesó Nanoha denotando sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno… en realidad, es sólo de mi hermano. Hace unos meses la formó con unos amigos de la universidad. —explicó Fate y se acomodó en su asiento, mientras sacaba sus útiles. —A veces, toco con ellos en los ensayos… Están buscando tocar en algún club, pero es complicado.

—Vaya… —expresó Nanoha y meditó unos segundos antes de preguntar: —¿Y qué instrumento tocas?

—La guitarra. —contestó con simpleza la rubia, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy notoria adornando su rostro.

—Siempre quise tocar algún instrumento… —murmuró Nanoha con añoranza, más para sí, que para su interlocutora.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —ofreció Fate sin dejar de sonreír.

"_¡Cielos, Fate! ¿Quieres invitarla a una cita también? ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?"_

—Pero de instrumentos a mí me gusta el bajo.

—¿El bajo? ¡Bah! Es aburrido.

Nanoha frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, y la rubia supo que estaba arruinando un diálogo único que se había formado entre las dos. Debía recuperar el ambiente ameno que estaban llevando. Aunque… ¿Realmente debía?

—Pero puedo enseñarte a tocarlo, tengo uno en casa. —añadió rápidamente para rectificarse. —Podríamos hacer un trato… Tú me ayudas con las materias y yo te daré lecciones de bajo. —propuso y sintió un extraño vértigo en la boca del estómago al instante.

_¿Eso no era una cita?_

Nanoha no respondió con palabras, simplemente sonrió con amabilidad, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera con Fate. Y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, le agradaba conversar con la rubia. No obstante, sospechaba de que si la rubia sólo lo hacía con alguna mala intención…

—Por el momento, estudiemos, ¿te parece?—preguntó Nanoha, tratando de desviar el tema.

—Ahhh… No quiero. —se negó Fate, y con una actitud de niña se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Infantil. —resolvió Nanoha, mientras guardaba sus auriculares en su bolso.

Fate apretó los dientes en señal de molestia y golpeó la mesa.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Fate, te pido, por favor, que te comportes educadamente en la biblioteca del instituto. —dijo Leti Lowran, apareciendo detrás de Nanoha. —Veo que están por empezar, así que espero que mañana me cuenten los buenos resultados. —acotó y con una sonrisa intentó marcharse, no sin antes decir: —¡Ah! Y Fate, sin berrinches, por favor. Ya tienes 17.

Y con eso último, se marchó.

Nanoha intentó no reírse, pero una vez que la directora abandonó el lugar, ya no pudo contenerse y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Fate le prestó atención, esa risa le había sonado como un "_nyahaha"_ o algo así, una cosa extraña pero… Interesante.

"_Dos cosas interesantes en Nanoha… Bien, algo está mal en mi cerebro hoy… Tal vez fue la comida que me convidó Hayate."_

Fate suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para sacar los "malos pensamientos" de sí. Extrajo sus apuntes y se dispuso a ser "una buena niña", al menos por ahora.

Encontraría la forma de salir de ésta, a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>—¡Nyahaha! —rió Nanoha, con su típica carcajada, una segunda vez, a la salida de la biblioteca.<p>

Ambas volvían de la jornada de estudio, luego de las clases, hacia sus respectivos hogares.

—Tienes la risa más molesta del mundo. —dijo Fate con desagrado, mientras caminaba a su lado.

Nanoha no había dejado de burlarse de ella en todo el tiempo que habían estudiado juntas. Lowran había aparecido sólo para dejarla como una nena delante de Takamachi, y todo se volvió peor cuando la pelirroja y su arrogancia se hicieron presentes en la tarde, sólo para decirle que era pésima en inglés y demostrar sus _cualidades _para el estudio.

_Maldita nerd._

Soltó un gruñido de frustración, mientras detenía su caminar, justo en una intersección de calles. Ambas debían seguir senderos opuestos.

Nanoha dejó de reír y enfrentó a Fate directamente.

—Bien, señorita _hago berrinches, _nos vemos mañana. —se despidió la pelirroja y sonrió con sorna. —Espero que mis lecciones queden en esa cabecita hueca…

—Y espero que tu risa de corderito no se quede en mi mente por mucho tiempo, señorita _tutora_. —respondió Fate con el mismo tono, y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

Nanoha no respondió, frunció su ceño y giró sobre sí misma para caminar hacia su hogar.

Fate la observó marcharse.

_Pensar que dos cosas encontré interesantes en esta desagradable mujer… Algo, definitivamente, me hizo mal hoy. _

Tomó su camino y reanudó su marcha despreocupada hacia su casa. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a desquitar su mala suerte del día en el acto de fumar. Aspiró el humo de la nicotina y lo soltó en un suspiró largo y extendido.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez no era tan malo pasar un par de tardes con la farsante de Takamachi, así podría demostrarle a la tonta y enamoradiza de su hermana que la pelirroja no tenía ni un pelo de interesante.

Bueno, tal vez su dulce voz… Y su extraña sonrisa contagiosa…

Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y se golpeó, en un vano intento por recuperar la compostura y alejar malos pensamientos de su ser.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de su familia, se detuvo antes de entrar y meditó unos segundos. ¿Debía decirle a Alicia que estaba teniendo clases extras con Takamachi?

No, definitivamente, no se lo diría. Y no quería entender razones a su decisión, ya que temía que en el fondo esa deducción la llevase a un solo camino, o mejor dicho, a una sola persona… Esa persona que no debía gustarle por nada del mundo, por un simple hecho: eran como el agua y el aceite.

Así lo veía y sentía ella.

_Así que aléjate de mis pensamientos, aleja tu voz y tu risa, porque no quiero pensarte, Nanoha Takamachi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Hi! ^^ Bueno, acá está mi primer fic y va dedicado en agredicimiento a dos personas en especial, que me apoyaron para que ésto saliese a la luz. **Ceeles** y** Rina**, este capítulo es para ustedes. Las quiero, chicas._

_Y a todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de leerlo, muchas gracias. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero con paciencia, el trabajo me demanda tiempo... _

_Gracias por leer, y también, muchas gracias al que se tome la molestia de dejar review ^^_

_Saludos!_

**_Tsunderella ~ _**


	2. Vacío

**DISCLAIMER: Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, que la pusieron en alerta, o, inclusive, la pusieron como favorito. Gracias por el voto de confianza. Espero esta continuación sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Se adentró a la biblioteca seguida de Alisa y Suzuka. Últimamente, sus dos mejores amigas la acompañaban a sus clases con Fate T. Harlaown, como si quisiesen protegerla de la molesta rubia. No era necesario, la señorita <em>berrinche <em>Harlaown se había portado mejor desde la última vez.

De repente, su celular sonó; lo sacó de su bolso y al leer el mensaje, sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho.

Tragó pesado.

No se esperaba eso tan pronto.

Se excusó de sus amigas, diciéndoles que saldría a tomar un poco de aire afuera.

Ni bien estuvo lejos del alcance visual de Alisa y Suzuka, comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia cualquier lado. Sólo quería llorar, gritar y… Desaparecer. Pero nadie debía verla así, nadie jamás debía conocer sus debilidades, porque ella debía ser perfecta para que sus padres fueran felices.

Sin pensarlo, sus pies la llevaron al lugar donde podría estar sola y pensar: la azotea.

Se recostó sobre la pared al lado de la puerta, trató de contenerse, pero las lágrimas ya salían sin control alguno. Soltó un gemido frustrado y se dejó derrumbar lentamente hacia el suelo.

Su mochila fue la primera en caer, ella fue después, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos que rodeaban sus piernas.

_No quiero esto… Quisiera escapar…_

No podía detener sus fuertes sollozos, al fin el día que tanto había esperado que no llegara estaba allí, a unos momentos de ella y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Escuchó a lo lejos, unos pasos en la escalera. Reaccionó rápidamente, si era alguien, no quería que la viesen así. Buscó su mochila con rapidez e intentó esconderse, pero cuando se incorporó, chocó de lleno con unos ojos borgoñas que la miraban sorprendidos.

Intentó huir, pero le fue inútil, unos brazos la sostuvieron por los hombros y la obligaron a detenerse.

_Fate…_

—No sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero no estás bien… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Sonaba tan preocupada por ella, ¿por qué? Nanoha no lo comprendía, ¿no se suponía que eran enemigas? Sus preguntas se nublaron en su mente, al igual que sus ojos una vez más. ¿Qué importaba ahora lo que Harlaown pensara de ella? La había visto dos veces de dos maneras que no se imaginaba que le viese nunca nadie: cantando y ahora, llorando como si el mundo se acabase.

—No te importa… Déjame. —pidió casi, en súplica, Nanoha. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, intentó liberarse de las manos de Fate, pero ésta no la dejó.

—Estoy siendo amable… Sólo… No me gusta verte así. —admitió tanto para sí, como para Nanoha.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y volvió a llorar, sin poder resistirse. En ese momento, no le importó que Fate la viese, no le importó, que luego, la abrazase, con unos brazos fuertes y cálidos que la hicieron sentirse protegida por primera vez en su vida.

Un olor dulce inundó su sentido olfativo, y no supo en qué momento preciso ella, también, estaba aferrada con fuerza a una persona que no se imaginaba que estuviese ahora a su lado.

—Sólo debes decir lo que sientas, sin miedo… Si te lo guardas todo, terminarás explotando…

La voz suave de Fate sonó como un encantador arrullo en su oído y calmó un poco sus sollozos. No respondió, tan sólo se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros de la más alta y desahogó su infortunio como no lo había hecho jamás con nadie.

_Gracias… Fate._

**TODO LO QUE NECESITO**

"_Cuando era tan solo una niña _

_Soñaba con el mundo _

_Pero este estaba fuera de su alcance _

_Así que huía de su ilusión_

_Y soñaba con el paraíso_

_Cada vez que cerraba los ojos."_

**Coldplay, _Paradise._**

**2**

**VACÍO**

_Media hora antes…_

Luego de una semana extremadamente larga para Fate, al fin, el día viernes había llegado. Dos de los exámenes que debía aprobar para no hacer clases extras en el verano, los había pasado satisfactoriamente. ¿Debía agradecerle a Takamachi por eso? No, definitivamente ni lo haría.

Una sonrisa ladeada se asomó en su rostro. Si seguía comportándose como "niña buena" y obediente, podría salir el fin de semana como había arreglado con Ginga.

Caminaba por los pasillos ya desiertos del instituto hacia la biblioteca, donde llevaría a cabo una de las últimas clases con Takamachi; lo único que admitiría con pesar es que la pelirroja fastidiosa explicaba bien y que le había servido de orientación, al menos en inglés e historia, porque con las demás asignaturas era buena, sólo que era de divagar mucho en las clases.

Se estiró y sonrió completamente. Era viernes, fin de semana con Ginga, nada podía ser mejor.

"_Nada podrá arruinarlo." _Pensó contenta y mordió su labio inferior en señal de ansiedad.

Llegó a la biblioteca, pero para su sorpresa, Nanoha no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso la descarada de la _nerd_ la había dejado _plantada?_ No, la mataría. Con lo bien que se había portado en sus estúpidas clases; ni una vez la había molestado, bueno, tal vez algunas veces, pocas… No venían al caso ahora.

Aventó con fuerza su mochila sobre el banco que siempre usaba y miró hacia todos lados en busca de alguien.

—¡Ey, tú! —exclamó, señalando a un muchacho que buscaba entre unos estantes. —¡Ey!

El muchacho se asustó y soltó un par de libros que llevaba consigo. Miró a Fate y se sonrojó al notar que le hablaba a él. Tragó saliva y le preguntó entre tartamudeos si se dirigía a él.

—Sí, te hablo a ti… ¿No has visto a una pelirroja con una coleta ladeada, con cara de tonta por aquí? —preguntó Fate con fastidio, acercándose.

—Pues, la verdad… Creo que no… Si he visto a una joven pelirroja de 3º año… Takamachi-san… —respondió el joven apenado.

—¡Ella! ¿Viste hacia dónde fue?

—Sólo escuché que les decía a sus amigas que la acompañaron hasta aquí, que iría a tomar aire fresco…

—Maldita… —balbuceó Fate con molestia. —¡Gracias! —añadió sonriendo y salió con rapidez de la biblioteca.

—De nada, Fate-san… Mi nombre es Erio Mondial y soy un gran admirador suyo… —comentó el joven en voz baja y suspiró abatido, mientras dejaba caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.

Nunca tenía la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con Fate, y ahora que había podido hacerlo, no le salió nada coherente. Maldecía ser tan tímido.

"_¿Por qué no nací antes? Quiero tener 18, no 14…" _pensó con pesar, así, tal vez, Fate se hubiese fijado en él.

Fate caminó con paso apresurado por los pasillos del instituto, sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente donde sus pies la llevaran. ¿Dónde podría "tomar aire fresco" una persona como Takamachi? No lo sabía… Tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje de texto a Hayate, o simplemente, irse del instituto. Si Lowran decía algo luego, se defendería perfectamente, "_Takamachi-san, me dejó plantada, señora directora, no es responsable con sus obligaciones. Cambie mi tutor, por favor."_ Pensó la frase que le diría y una sonrisa maléfica bailó en sus labios.

Detuvo su andar e intentó volver por el camino por donde venía para buscar sus cosas y marcharse, cuando miró por el ventanal hacia el patio. El cielo límpido resplandecía fervientemente; el verano estaba cerca y el atardecer empezaba a ser más anaranjado que de costumbre.

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, recordó los momentos en que se interesaba por saber de Takamachi y observaba cada movimiento o gesto que hiciera, y hubo uno en especial, que llamó su atención, Nanoha siempre prestaba atención al cielo.

_Sólo escuché que les decía a sus compañeras que la acompañaron hasta aquí, que iría a tomar aire fresco…_

Cayó en la cuenta de dónde podría estar, no supo cómo lo comprendió, podría llamarse intuición femenina, pero sencillamente supo que Nanoha podría estar ahí, en la azotea.

_¡Vamos, Fate! Tenías que tomar tus cosas e irte, tenías la excusa perfecta para sacarte a la nerd de encima, ¿qué se supone que haces?_

¿Qué fue lo que la hizo ir a buscarla y comprobar si su "intuición" no le fallaba? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería pensarlo. Sólo entendía que no había razonado y ahora se encontraba llegando a la terraza, como NO lo había planeado.

_Estúpida._

Se recriminó mentalmente una y otra vez antes de abrir la puerta de la azotea.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Nanoha, la joven se levantó rápidamente cuando la vio entrar.

Fate se sorprendió, la pelirroja estaba ¿llorando? Tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas le habían dejado un extraño brillo en el rostro, que se encontraba empapado, casi, por las mismas.

Algo en el interior de Fate se encogió y unas ganas incomprensibles por protegerla nacieron de ella. Un sentimiento que había sentido sólo por su hermana Alicia, hasta ahora.

Y lo supo, tragó pesado en el proceso de comprensión, de unos breves segundos exactamente. No quería ver a Nanoha así, la prefería enojada, siendo soberbia, estudiando, mirando el cielo, cantando, sonriendo… Pero no así.

_No llores, Nanoha… Tu rostro se ve lindo cuando sonríes…_

* * *

><p>La familia Takamachi era conocida en Uminari por la cafetería Midori-ya, de la cual, Shiro y Momoko Takamachi eran los dueños.<p>

Ambos eran los padres de tres jóvenes estudiantes, Kyoya Takamachi, un muchacho de 25 años, ingresado en la Universidad de la ciudad, hace un tiempo, quien era el mayor de los hermanos. Trabajaba, además, en una empresa por la mañana, ayudando con los pedidos, y en el turno vespertino, estudiaba sus últimos años de la carrera en la que estaba matriculado. Miyuki Takamchi, era la segunda hija que había tenido el matrimonio; con sus 23 años cursaba hace un tiempo nada más, su carrera universitaria y ayudaba en la cafetería de sus padres. Con Kyoya utilizaban el dojo de la familia para entrenar, y a veces, darles clases a algunos de los niños vecinos que estaban interesados en las artes marciales.

Nanoha era la menor de los tres hermanos, y por lo tanto, en la cual las expectativas estaban puestas, especialmente, desde que la familia Scrya había llegado a la vida de los Takamachi.

Cuando Shiro comenzó con el proyecto de la cafetería, conoció a Hibiki Scrya, un hombre de negocios, quien, posteriormente, se convirtió en su socio.

Scrya lo ayudó a construir la cafetería y además, quiso que sus hijos contrajeran matrimonio para que sus negocios siguiesen aliados en el futuro.

Ese fue el punto que Nanoha quiso que jamás existiese, porque los Scrya tenían un único hijo, Yuuno, un joven de 18 años, de contextura delgada, con gafas, de ojos verdes, cabello un tanto largo y rubio; el cual quedaba perfecto, por la edad, para que se casase con ella.

Yuuno era educado, atento e inteligente, se había llevado bien con Nanoha desde pequeños; ella confiaba mucho en él, pero como un amigo, _su mejor amigo_, para ser correctos. Y era sólo eso. Alguien que le brindaba incondicionalmente su amistad.

Pero Yuuno también obedecía vehemente las órdenes o imposiciones de sus padres, exactamente, igual que ella.

Sus padres manejaban sus vidas a su antojo y beneficencia.

Nanoha arrojó con fuerza su bolso hacia el suelo y se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama.

_Nanoha, el sábado por la noche vendrá a cenar la familia Scrya, y se anunciará oficialmente tu compromiso con Yuuno-kun. Ya tiene los anillos, así que dejé dinero para que vayas a buscar tu vestido, el que encargamos para la ocasión. Ve ni bien regreses del instituto. _

_Con cariño, Mamá. _

El mensaje de texto que había recibido de su madre esa tarde, volvió a sus pensamientos.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada y trató de ser fuerte.

La imagen de Fate abrazándola inundó su mente inmediatamente, se sonrojó con violencia y sujeto con fuerza la almohada que yacía entre sus brazos y su cabeza. Tan sólo si cerraba los ojos el dulce aroma a vainilla de Fate llegaba a sus sentidos; todavía podía sentirlo impregnado en sus ropas.

Suspiró.

Fate era todo lo opuesto a ella, espontánea, con aires de libertad, seguía su propio camino. La envidiaba y admiraba a la vez, por eso, desde el primer momento que la vio, la había observado.

La rubia le había dicho que debía decir lo que sentía, aunque ella no podía hacerlo, no, porque sus padres se decepcionarían y no buscaba eso.

Pero, tal vez, sí podía retrasar más ese compromiso.

Se levantó de repente, casi de un salto de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa en su armario.

La casa estaba vacía, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando y sus hermanos en la universidad, por lo que tendría la oportunidad perfecta para huir. Sí, huir, porque era eso lo único que se animaba a hacer por ahora.

_Cobarde._

Gruñó y se concentró en hacer lo que debía, y no prestarle atención a su mente que estaba dispuesta a reprenderla todo el tiempo.

Guardó un par de prendas en una mochila, buscó unas ropas livianas y se dirigió al baño con paso apresurado.

¿Cuál era el plan? Huir a la casa de Alisa con la excusa de estudiar para los exámenes de la semana entrante. Si sus padres le creían o no, no lo sabría, porque les avisaría cuando ya estuviera allá y alegaría que el mensaje de texto de su madre jamás llegó.

Dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera como cascada por su cuerpo, y la sensación de tranquilidad la invadió. Se llevó ambos brazos a sus costados, para abrazarse a sí misma, y una vez más, Fate acudió a sus pensamientos. Sonrió involuntariamente y un tinte rosado apareció en sus mejillas, pero no supo si era por el vapor o por los sentimientos que la rubia generaba en ella, y aún, no se admitía a expresarlos con palabras.

* * *

><p>Esperaba el autobús que la llevaría a la residencia Bannings. El crepúsculo ya asomaba en toda la ciudad. Un viento fresco soplaba apenas, que ni siquiera alcanzaba a desordenarle su prolijo sujetado cabello. Se acomodó un riso rebelde tras la oreja y se sentó en la banca de la parada del ómnibus, que se hallaba a un par de cuadras de su casa.<p>

Se dispuso a observar el parque que encontraba frente a sí. Los árboles tupidos de un verde fusco, otros de un color más claro, más al centro, los niños jugando en el césped, sus madres observándolos, otros paseando a sus mascotas; todo el mundo tan despreocupadamente viviendo sus vidas. Volvió a sentir envidia.

Cerró los ojos y torció los labios en un gesto despectivo para sí, ¿desde cuándo era una envidiosa?

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Esa voz… Debo estar alucinando, sí, seguro es eso…_

Un ladrido la hizo sobresaltarse y mirar hacia su derecha. Y allí estaba, la persona que había ocupado su mente toda la tarde. Vestida con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta manga corta, holgada y de color negro. Mantenía en su mano izquierda una correa donde sujetaba a un perro bergamota de una raza que Nanoha no conocía, o seguramente, era una cruza de dos diferentes.

Fate arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de observarla.

—No soy "ey", tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

—Da igual, estaba queriendo saber cómo te encontrabas, pero como ya empezaste en tu estado altanero, imagino que tu _deficiencia mental_ volvió. Nos vemos. —intentó despedirse Fate, pero su mascota canina no siguió sus pasos, sino que quiso acercarse más a la pelirroja. —¡ARF! ¡Por todos los cielos, vamos!

—¿Arf? ¿Ese es su nombre? —preguntó con curiosidad Nanoha y con precaución, acarició la cabeza del perro, quien con alegría movió su cola para darle confianza y transmitirle que le gustaban los mimos. —Es muy bonito.

—Bonita. —corrigió Fate y miró a Arf. —El nombre se lo eligió Alicia… No sé cómo se le ocurrió, pero mi hermana es así de extraña. ―

Nanoha soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a acariciar a Arf.

A Fate se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al oír esa peculiar risita.

—Te encuentra mejor, entonces. —afirmó la rubia y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Lamento que me hayas encontrado así. —reconoció Nanoha y miró hacia otro lado mientras se llevaba su bolso a su regazo y lo apretaba contra sí.

—¿Te avergüenza? —preguntó Fate mirándola directamente. —No le dije a nadie que encontré a la "grandiosa señorita Takamachi" llorando en la azotea, si eso te preocupa. Tu imagen seguirá intacta cuando volvamos al instituto. —corroboró la rubia y viró su vista en otra dirección. —Todo parece pasar por las apariencias en tu vida…

—¡No es así! —negó Nanoha, casi gritando.

Arf, que ya se había echado en el suelo para dormir, alzó su cabeza alarmada.

Fate no se inmutó, siguió con su vista fija en el parque frente a ellas.

El sol ya se había ocultado y las luces de las calles se habían encendido, lo que le daba más luminosidad al sector donde se encontraban.

—El no saber cómo eres es lo que más me desagrada de ti… Y no porque no puedo entenderte, sino porque te resguardas detrás de una apariencia. ¿Y sabes qué? Las únicas cosas que encuentro auténticas y lindas son tu canto y tu risa. —dijo Fate claramente y se levantó del asiento, justo en el momento que el autobús arribaba.

Nanoha no pudo responder, quería decirle miles de cosas, refutar sus dichos, agradecerle por lo de la tarde, pero nada abandonó sus labios. Subió el autobús y miró por última vez la figura de Fate, que le devolvía la mirada desde la vereda. Arf también la observaba, con su cola en movimiento de un lado a otro.

La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo que le pareció un "adiós" articulado en silencio. Ella la observó hasta que el ómnibus avanzó y la perdió de vista.

Una horrible punzada en el pecho le hizo darse cuenta que no quería, no deseaba para nada en el mundo, que algo en ella sea de desagrado para Fate.

El enorme hogar de los Bannings estaba ubicado al oeste de Uminari, bastante alejado y con un vasto terreno en el cual estaba la mansión.

Nanoha una vez allí, le contó a Alisa lo que sucedía, lo de su compromiso con Yuuno y que todavía no estaba lista para llevarlo a cabo. Excepto lo de Fate, de eso no hablaría.

Alisa la entendió y la reprendió por no habérselo dicho en la tarde.

Después de su extenso discurso sobre la amistad y la confianza, de Alisa, le confirmó que podía quedarse todo el fin de semana en su casa, e inclusive, le aconsejó que debía divertirse antes de que su compromiso con el "hurón" de Yuuno se llevara acabo (ese apodo le había puesto, ya que no le agradaba para nada). Nanoha aceptó muy poco convencida y Alisa comenzó a planear su salida el día sábado por la noche.

* * *

><p>La residencia Harlaown se inundó de risas e improperios un momento, especialmente, en la sala de estar.<p>

Dos amigas jugaban con la consola de videojuegos, y una de ellas había perdido descaradamente.

Fate entró junto a Arf, quien, inmediatamente, corrió en dirección al bullicio que armaba su otra dueña, moviendo la cola en el proceso.

—Los gritos se oían hasta la otra cuadra. —les reprochó la rubia menor dejando las llaves sobre la mesa y desplomándose, nada femeninamente, sobre el sillón.

—¡Es que Hayate no deja de ganarme en este maldito juego! —se quejó Alicia y golpeó en el hombro a la castaña con el mando de la consola.

—¡Ouch! —aulló Hayate, poniendo su falsa carita de perrito regañado.

—Al, si intentas NO romper el videojuego en el proceso de matar a Hayate, te lo agradecería. —fue sarcástica Fate.

—Gracias, Fate-chan… Eras _TAN _linda cuando me defiendes de las garras de tu hermana. —soltó Hayate de la misma manera irónica y sacó la lengua hacia Alicia. —Puedes llorar y patalear, Al, pero nunca me ganarás… Admítelo, soy la mejor. —

— ¿Sabes dónde puedes meterte tu juego y tu vanidad, Yagami? En el…

― ¡Estoy en casa!

La voz suave, pero potente, de Lindy Harlaown, ahogó todo insulto que la mayor de las rubias pudiese decir. Hayate rió para sí y Fate se incorporó para recibir a su madre que llegaba de una larga jornada laboral en el laboratorio donde trabajaba.

Lindy, una mujer adulta que no excedía los 40 años de edad, tenía un largo cabello sujeto por una coleta alta, una sonrisa amable, y portaba una bata blanca que no se había quitado en todo el trayecto del trabajo hasta su casa. Ella era una científica responsable de un gran proyecto que se llevaba a cabo en el laboratorio donde había sido transferida hace dos años; por lo que había venido a vivir a Uminari con sus tres hijos y tener la comodidad, así, de moverse más fácil hacia su trabajo. Era, además, la superior de Signum Yagami, la hermana mayor de Hayate. Por lo que ambas familias se conocían muy bien, también, y por eso los jóvenes eran tan cercanos.

La amplia sala del departamento Harlaown se llenó, una vez más, de risas cuando Lindy y Hayate comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades o cosas cotidianas, y una de esas fue la cantidad de veces que Alicia había perdido en el juego.

― Es que mi hija querida no sirve para eso…

―¡Mamá! ―se ofendió Alicia frunciendo el ceño―. Lamento no ser una _friki_ como lo son Fate y Hayate.

―¿Y Chrono? ―preguntó Lindy acallando un insulto de Fate hacia su hermana.

―Hoy se quedaba más tiempo en al Universidad. ―respondió Alicia y volvió a recostarse en el sillón al lado de su madre. ―Creo que también salía con una compañera nueva del curso.

―¿La jovencita que trajo la otra vez a casa? ¿Tu amiga Carim?

―Ehmm… No… Esta se llama Amy.

―¿Cuándo será el día que Chrono deje de comportarse así? Tiene que sentar cabeza de una buena vez, igual que otras…

―¡Ay, mamá! ―exclamó Alicia cansada e hizo un ademán con su mano derecha para restarle importancia. ―Chrono es un caso perdido… Desde que se cree un chico "rock" no hace otra cosa que cambiar de chicas toda la semana… Y si te dirigís a mí, bueno… Sentaré cabeza el día que la persona que me gusta me tome en serio. ―

Las respuestas ambiguas de Alicia eran algo que Fate conocía perfectamente, su hermana las usaba para evadir una contestación o para lanzar una indirecta hacia alguien, en este caso, Hayate.

Fate lo sabía, inclusive podía seguir sumando gestos, miradas, roces, juegos, etcétera, a esa especie de coqueteo constante que había entre su castaña amiga y su hermana mayor. Como justamente ahora, luego de la frase que Alicia había dicho, intercambió una fugaz mirada inquisitiva con Hayate, que pasó desapercibida para Lindy, pero no para Fate.

"_Entonces, si flirteas con Hayate, no mires a Nanoha." _Pensó Fate y frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

―¡Ah! Alisa nos invitó a su casa hoy, ¿podemos ir? ―preguntó hacia su madre, Alicia.

Fate la miró sorprendida, ¿en qué momento había hablado con la engreída de Bannings? Y aún peor, ¿desde cuándo iba a su casa?

―Estarán Suzuka y Na-no-ha… ―dijo Alicia, deletreando el segundo nombre mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro. ―Así que, si no quieres ir, Fate, no hay problema… ―agregó con total sarcasmo y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

―Ali, eres la mayor y la responsable, no quiero que vuelvan en cualquier horario, ¿entendido? ―advirtió Lindy seriamente.

―Yes, Sir. ―respondió Alicia de manera automática y robótica, y luego se sonrió con Hayate.

Fate subió a su habitación con el ceño, todavía, fruncido. Se debatía en su mente si ir o no a la casa de Alisa. Pero si no iba… ¿Alicia haría algo con Nanoha? No podía permitir eso.

Se detuvo en seco justo en el oscuro pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de cada miembro de la familia. Se recargó en la pared justo al lado de la puerta de su cuarto y suspiró, no dejaría a Nanoha Takamachi sola con su hermana, después de cómo la había visto esta tarde y la forma en que la había abrazado a ella, no quería que lo hiciera con otra persona.

Tragó pesado y observó sus manos, apenas, con la tenue luz del piso de abajo. Recordó el calor del cuerpo de Nanoha y tragó saliva, otra vez.

_No me gusta. No me gusta. No me gusta._

Se repetía una y otra vez, para que su corazón dejase de latir tan rápido.

_Pero aún así, no quiero que mires a Alicia, Nanoha…_

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Nanoha hizo un pequeño mohín y se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba bruscamente en la cama de Alisa. Tener que contarle a Suzuka por qué razón estaba ahí, y que ésta la reprendiera también, ya no le parecía gracioso. ¿Cuántos sermones más debía tolerar en el día?<p>

―Nanoha… ―la nombró Alisa en forma de reproche, con la voz un tanto grave.

―¡No he dicho nada! ―se defendió Nanoha y se incorporó con rapidez. ― Sólo… ¿Puede ser suficiente de regaños? Quiero tratar de olvidar por un momento que nada del compromiso es cierto…

―¿Y pensaste en hablar con tus padres? Ellos no parecen…

―¡Suzuka-chan, jamás me escucharían! Además… Ya sabes, así está bien…

―Tu madre llamó y preguntó si no podías volver a casa hoy porque Yuuno te esperaba. ―dijo Suzuka con preocupación y se acercó a su amiga para indagar su extraña actitud. ―¿Estás segura de ésto?

―Estás huyendo. ―remató Alisa cruzándose de brazos.

―¡No estoy huyendo! Quiero dejar de sentirme así… ―comenzó Nanoha y se llevó una mano a su pecho, estrujando su blusa un poco.

_Sólo debes decir lo que sientas, sin miedo… Si te lo guardas todo, terminarás explotando…_

― Quiero dejar de sentirme tan vacía… Entiéndanlo. Hablaré con mis padres… Cuando esté lista para hacerlo. Lo prometo. ―declaró con seguridad Nanoha y miró a ambas con decisión.

Alisa y Suzuka intercambiaron miradas. Nanoha estaba un tanto extraña desde la tarde, luego del instituto, y ellas podían sospechar de algo.

―Señorita. ―llamó una de las sirvientes de los Bannings, del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. ― Sus invitadas ya están aquí. ―anunció, luego.

―Bien, enseguida bajamos. Gracias. ―respondió Alisa y ante un "con su permiso" de la mujer del otro lado de la puerta, intentó salir a recibir a sus "invitadas".

―¿Invitaste a alguien? ―se sorprendió Nanoha con las cejas arqueadas y miró a Suzuka que rió bajito.

―¿No te dije? Creí que sí… ―dijo Alisa e hizo un gesto pensativo. ―A Hayate y a las hermanas Harlaown. Creí que te podría ayudar a levantar el ánimo, después de todo, parece que Fate lo hace mejor que nosotras… En la azotea del instituto se veían MUY cercanas. ―soltó todo argumento de una forma rápida y cargado de celos.

Luego, salió de la habitación seguida de Suzuka, quien antes, le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Nanoha se quedó como piedra de pie, casi en el centro de la inmensa recamara de Alisa. ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir? Nada, la habían visto con Fate… ¿Con qué cara las miraría ahora? Ella, la que siempre decía no soportar a Fate T. Harlaown, había terminado en sus brazos, llorando. Ella, la que nunca desobedecía los deseos de sus padres, ahora, por las palabras de cierta rubia se intentaba revelar ante un mandato irremediable.

Un cosquilleo extraño le recorrió la boca del estómago y fue a perderse por debajo de su abdomen.

Inhaló profundo e hizo unos pasos hacia delante. Exhaló con fuerza cuando, armada de valor, cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

><p>La mansión Bannings estaba repleta de habitaciones por toda la casa. Un ambiente casi sobrio era lo que se encontraron las hermanas Harlaown y Hayate al llegar. Un lugar con muchos adornos florales en varias esquinas, algunos cuadros de pintores importantes, y hasta una estatua que Hayate creyó era "El David", por lo que recibió otro golpe por parte de Alicia por su ignorante comentario.<p>

Pero el cuarto donde se detuvieron a estar fue el "playroom", allí donde Alisa mantenía celosamente guardado todos sus juegos.

Estanterías colmadas de juegos de mesas, otra especie de mueble donde se recargaban diferentes consolas de juegos frente a una pantalla gigante, casi del tamaño de una que se encontraría en un cine, unos sillones perfectamente adornados frente a la gran pantalla de juego, esperaban por las jóvenes. Además, en un pequeño sector, se encontraban tres juegos arcade, dos que servían para los juegos de baile y uno de temática zombie y disparos, que de seguro a Alicia no perdería oportunidad para jugarlo, observó Fate.

La habitación estaba pintada de un color rojizo tenue y un par de pósters de unas bandas de rock adornaban parte de la pared y la puerta, además de algunas fotos encuadradas de Alisa y sus dos inseparables amigas.

Alicia y Nanoha no habían dejado de hablar desde que se habían saludado, y Fate no paraba de bufar cada dos segundos.

La pelirroja apenas le había dicho un escueto "hola" y nada más, luego, se había encargado a la perfección de ignorarla.

Hayate, como se llevaba tan bien con Alisa y Suzuka, o al menos eso parecía últimamente, se la pasaba hablando con ellas. Fate se sentía tan fuera de todo, que tenía ganas de irse a su casa o, simplemente, llamar a Ginga, que de seguro ella no la ignoraría como _otras._

Pensando en eso, se apartó de las demás, viendo cómo se organizaban en cada juego y salió de la habitación sin ser vista.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y tecleó algunas palabras en un mensaje que envió a Ginga, para saber cómo estaba, y si la joven le decía que quería verla, tendría la excusa perfecta para marcharse de allí.

Nanoha notó inmediatamente la ausencia de la menor de las rubias. Miró hacia todos lados de la habitación y no encontró rastros de ella, ¿dónde había ido?

―¿Nanoha?

La dulce voz de Alicia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le devolvió la mirada y sonrió como si nada.

―Lo siento… Creo que necesito ir al baño. Enseguida vuelvo. ―evadió Nanoha con tranquilidad.

―Bien, prepararé el juego mientras. ―sonrió Alicia con amabilidad subiendo a la plataforma del juego arcade de baile.

Nanoha asintió sin dejar de sonreír y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y allí cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, ¿estaba pendiente de Fate? Sí, si lo estaba, y desde que la rubia llegó a la casa no había podido hacer otra cosa que pensar cómo acercarse a ella.

Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, cómo ella iría a buscar a la insoportable de Harlaown, aunque en la semana se habían llevado, aunque esa tarde la había abrazado y… Le había hecho tan bien, no podía siquiera, pensarla.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y levantó la mirada.

¿Qué era, realmente, lo que quería con Fate T. Harlaown? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

Había algo en ella que le atraía de sobremanera, pero cuando estaban juntas los sentimientos opuestos florecían.

Uno de los ventanales del pasillo estaba abierto. Recordó el mal vicio que la rubia tenía e intuyó que podría estar allí, fumando.

Caminó lentamente hasta allá, y tal como su intuición le dijo, Fate estaba ahí, de espaldas al pasillo, apoyada en el barandal del balcón al que daba el gran ventanal. Contemplaba algo en el cielo, mientras fumaba tranquilamente trazando unos pequeños círculos en el aire con el humo que soltaba de su boca.

―Supongo que prefieres otros tipos de entretenimientos… ―Comentó Nanoha, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, cuando por dentro sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago, que le estrujaba por dentro.

Fate se giró un poco para observarla y le sonrió, una sonrisa que Nanoha no conocía, tan dulce y… Algo más que no podía describir. Además de que el brillo de la noche le daba un aire extremadamente sublime. Fate T. Harlaown era verdaderamente hermosa, con esa tonalidad tan pálida en su piel, y esos ojos que brillaban de sobremanera con la luz de la luna.

―Y yo supongo que mi hermana no es de tu agrado, por eso estás huyendo de ella… O me extrañabas. ―respondió la rubia, y la sonrisa cálida de hace unos momentos se tornó en una arrogante. En la de siempre.

―Necesitaba ir al baño. ―se justificó Nanoha frunciendo el ceño.

―La luna está hermosa. ―comentó Fate haciendo que Nanoha detuviera sus pasos, que se dirigían de vuelta a la sala de juegos.

Volvió a mirar a la rubia, pero ésta ya no la observaba, sino que estaba con la vista fija en el astro que gobernaba las noches.

Se acercó a su lado y observó en la misma dirección.

Era cierto, la luna brillaba intensamente y en toda su magnitud. Adoraba el cielo y le hubiese encantado volar a través de él.

―Poder volar sería magnífico… ―dijo Fate volviendo a llevar el cigarro a sus labios.

Nanoha la observó. Ella pensaba igual, pero jamás lo expresaba en voz alta porque creía que sería un comentario un tanto infantil.

Soltó una pequeña risita.

―¿Qué es gracioso, señorita con risa de corderito? ―preguntó Fate sonriendo también.

Nanoha no le respondió, sino que rió abiertamente ante la comparación y Fate la acompañó. En otra ocasión la pelirroja se hubiese enojado con ella, pero esta vez, no sabía si eran los nervios o ese _no sé qué_ que acompañaba a Fate desde esa tarde en el instituto, que la hacía olvidarse de muchas cosas y sólo ser genuinamente ella.

―Me alegra que estés mejor. ―le dijo Fate aún con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Nanoha le devolvió el gesto y se apoyó en el barandal con ella. Fate no dejó de observarla ni un momento, y cuando creyó correcto añadió:

―Gracias por ayudarme cada tarde… Aprobé dos materias ya… Y esta _"cabecita hueca" _está almacenando bien cada cosa que le enseñas…

―Eso me parece estupendo. ―contestó Nanoha y volteó a verla.

―Debo devolverte el favor, ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el bajo, entonces? ―propuso Fate sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Te parece? Hoy me dijiste que todo de mí te desagradaba… Jamás nos llevaremos bien, es mejor así… Sólo conocidas. ―respondió Nanoha, tratando de alejar cualquier cosa que la rubia le provocara, tratando de borrar sus cálidos brazos.

Las facciones de Fate se contrajeron en una mueca de decepción un momento, pero que luego se transformó en el rostro de siempre.

―No es que me desagrades… Bueno, sí… Digo, ¡no! Argh… ―gruñó Fater al no encontrar una frase que pudiera decir coherentemente. Miró hacia el frente nuevamente y continuó: ―No es que me desagrades… ―suspiró. ―Es sólo que no conozco esa Nanoha que se esconde tras esa máscara perfecta… ―soltó el cigarrillo, que cayó en el patio, pero se perdió entre el césped. ―Y después de pasar tiempo contigo, y esta tarde… Creo percibir que eres realmente interesante, y me gustaría conocerte más. ―confesó y se atrevió a mirar a la pelirroja seriamente.

Nanoha se sonrojó inevitablemente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aún más cuando percibió que Fate acortaba la distancia entre ellas. ¿Por qué se acercaba de esa manera? ¿Qué quería hacer? Nanoha sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente, si la rubia se acercaba más, estaba segura, que lo escucharía. Ella misma lo percibía retumbar en sus oídos.

Fate levantó su mano derecha y quitó algo de los cabellos de Nanoha.

―Una hoja. ―dijo simplemente y sonrió mientras dejaba volar la pequeña hoja con la leve brisa nocturna.

Nanoha tragó pesado, se había puesto nerviosa pensando que la rubia haría… ¿Qué había pensado?

Fate la observó nuevamente al notar que estaba muy callada, y notó el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la pelirroja. Ella misma se ruborizó un poco al ver lo preciosa que estaba con ese leve rubor y el contraste que éste hacía con el brillo de la noche.

Sintió que el tiempo se detenía al contemplar aquellos profundos ojos carmesí que le devolvían una mirada tan intensa. No se dio cuenta cómo, ni en qué momento, Fate estaba tan cerca de ella, sólo percibió el aroma dulce que emanaba mezclado, esta vez, con el molesto olor del cigarrillo y pronto sus cuerpos parecían estar a punto de rozarse.

Nanoha no podía controlar su impulso; algo que nacía muy dentro de sí la estaba atormentando con que acortara la cruel distancia de una vez. Perdió la atención de Fate sólo unos segundos, cuando ésta bajó para observar sus labios.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y retó a Fate con la mirada, ella no haría nada, quería que la rubia lo hiciese, pero si no se apresuraba no podría controlar más su presión de arrojarse a sus brazos de una vez.

Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que era Fate a quien tenía en frente, y que no DEBÍA sentir ese tipo de atracción por ella, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa diferente en ese momento, y no estaba con todas sus capacidades para razonar en un instante así; sólo estaba ella y esa joven delante suyo, tan atrayente.

Un pequeño grito ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando Fate la tomó bruscamente de la cintura y la acercó con posesión hacia ella. El mínimo espacio entre ellas estaba reducido, sólo había que acercarse un poco más y el deseo sería consumado de una vez.

Nanoha sujetó los hombros de Fate y cerró los ojos esperando que esos labios le robaran un beso.

Una melodía dominada por guitarras sonó en el ambiente, devolviéndolas a su mundo. Fate se apartó un momento y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Aquel aparato bendito había interrumpido un preciado momento. Miró el móvil y luego a Nanoha que no le devolvía la mirada.

Se decidió a atender.

Nanoha sintió que un balde de agua fría la despertaba de su dulce sueño. Escuchando la conversación rápida que Fate llevaba acabo, lo recordó. Ginga salía con Harlaown y ella había estado a punto de hacer algo inaudito con ella, no podía traicionar a una persona como Ginga Nakajima a quien conocía hace mucho tiempo y sabía, de buena fuente, lo enamorada que estaba de Fate.

Miró hacia un costado; el brazo de Fate aún cruzaba su cintura. Quería irse inmediatamente de allí, si volvía a mirarla, tal vez volvería a perder la poca cordura que estaba recuperando.

_Qué buen momento elegiste para darte cuenta que te gusta Fate._

Se recriminó internamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando oyó que la rubia finalizaba la conversación intentó apartarse de la manera más sutil posible. Alejó a Fate por los hombros, le dedicó una sonrisa que trató de ser lo más normal del mundo, pero salió forzada y casi amarga.

Caminó hacia el pasillo para volver con sus amigas, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la rubia, pero cuando casi cruzaba el umbral, una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y con fuerza fue arrastrada hacia atrás. Cuando volteó el rostro se encontró con unos dulces labios que le arrebataron un beso casi de improvisto y de manera vehemente.

Cuando cedió a la pequeña lucha que llevaba con la rubia por separarse y apoyó sus manos en los brazos de Fate, también correspondió al beso entreabriendo sus labios que eran reclamados con fervor.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por vez primera, una corriente eléctrica se instaló en el interior de Nanoha, quien estrujó con fuerza la tela del suéter de Fate en sus brazos y sintió su corazón dar un brinco. A pesar de que el beso tenía un gusto a tabaco, a Nanoha le supo tan dulce como el caramelo y se aferró con fuerza a Fate para que no la soltara.

_Y por un momento, dentro de su corazón, supo que ese vacío había sido llenado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Ufff... Este capítulo tardó más de la cuenta... El trabajo y eso, las excusas de siempre... Espero tener el otro más rápido._

_**Rin**, espero que ésto te inspire y vuelvas al ruedo! jajajaja._

_**Shiro** **T**. en el próximo cap verás un poco de Ginga en acción :)_


	3. Incertidumbre

**DISCLAIMER****: MAHOU AHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA **NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **No saben cuánto les agradezco por la confianza en esta historia humilde y típica, y en mí; también agradezco las palabras alentadoras, creo que eso me anima más a seguir con ésto :) Por todos sus comentarios, por su confianza y su forma de alentarme, este capítulo es para ustedes.

* * *

><p>Se separaron lentamente, renuentes a hacerlo, pero la falta de oxígenos fue la causa que las obligó, inevitablemente.<p>

El chasquido que provocaron sus labios al apartarse sonó en la quietud de la noche primaveral, como un pequeño repiqueteo de una gota de agua; como tal, se perdió rápido, mientras una leve brisa les desordenaba, apenas, el cabello.

Nanoha abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho y sus mejillas arder notablemente; quiso observar a su acompañante, pero encontró a Fate aún abrazándola y con su rostro casi pegado a su oído derecho.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risita.

Nanoha se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca, otra vez, un agradable aire tibio que le provocó un cosquilleo inexplicable en el vientre.

―Jamás hubiese imaginado que terminaría así… Contigo. ―dijo Fate en voz muy baja y recostó su mentón en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Nanoha no encontraba palabras con las cuales responder. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Ella tampoco había imaginado algo como eso, siquiera alguna vez.

Por un lado, quería apartar a la rubia y abofetearla por impertinente, pero, por otro, quería que volviese a besarla tan bien como lo había hecho. Nunca la habían besado así, de esa forma tan… Un momento, ¿estaba deseando otro beso de Fate? Quien, además, de ser _esa_ persona arrogante y desagradable de siempre, era una mujer.

Simplemente no podía gustarle.

_Pero no puedo evitarlo…Me atrae aunque sea una mujer, aunque sea desagradable y altanera… Me gusta._

―Me apartarás y me dirás que fui desubicada contigo, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Fate con cautela y trató, internamente, de controlar sus nervios, no obstante, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza e ímpetu.

La pelirroja tragó saliva. Debía responder, pero no sabía qué. Era un manojo de nervios, porque de ella dependía si ese beso volviese a suceder o no.

Tenía que tragarse sus impulsos, sus deseos y decirle que no debía volver a pasar nada entre ellas, que había sido su error haberla dejado avanzar tanto.

Y que, por más que le doliese, no sucedería nada porque ambas eran mujeres y eso no estaba bien.

Decidida a explicarle su equivocado impulso, fue detenida por la suave voz de Fate, cantando dulcemente en su oído:

"_Slide away and give it all you've got_

_My today- fell in from the top_

_I dream of you and all the things you say_

_I wonder where you are now?_

_Hold me down all the world's asleep_

_I need you now, you've knocked me off my feet_

_I dream of you - we talk of growing old…" (1)_

Fate se apartó un poco y le sonrió con calidez. Nanoha volvió a perderse en esos ojos escarlatas que la observaban con un brillo intenso.

―Sé que dije que eras insoportable y todo eso… Pero… ―comenzó la rubia y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. ―Quiero conocerte, porque me gustas… Es decir, me gustas porque creo ver a alguien interesante detrás de esos hermosos ojos… Por eso, ¿me dejarás? ―preguntó despacio y ella misma se sintió ajena a esas palabras, expresadas con tanta delicadeza.

_Todo parecía un dulce sueño._

Una vez más, Nanoha vaciló. Realmente, Fate le gustaba, le atraía de sobremanera aunque fuese una mujer… pero existían varias contras para que no aceptara conocerla de la manera que la rubia le proponía.

Apartó la mirada y tomó aire para decir lo siguiente sin que sonara como un horrible rechazo.

―La verdad es que… Me atraes, pero… No puede repetirse porque… ―dijo Nanoha lentamente, mas, una risita pícara la interrumpió.

Ambas miraron hacia la entrada del balcón, y palidecieron al ver quién las había descubierto en su recién comenzado idilio.

La persona intrusa siguió en su misma posición, sin inmutarse, recostada en el marco del ventanal de donde había observado con detenimiento cada detalle de semejante acontecimiento.

Ver el rostro abochornado de las sorprendidas ya _no-enemigas-declaradas_ no tenía precio alguno, así que, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Se regocijó por dentro, pero, a la vez, se sintió feliz por su amiga Fate, la intrusa y testigo, Hayate Yagami.

**TODO LO QUE NECESITO**

"_No quería huir, pero cada vez que te acercas_

_Me siento más viva que nunca_

_Y sé que es demasiado._

_Pero quizá somos demasiado jóvenes_

_Y ni siquiera sé qué es real,_

_Pero sé que nunca he querido tanto algo._

_Yo nunca he querido tanto a alguien…_

_Si te dejo amarme, ser el que adoro,_

_¿Irías hasta el final?_

_¿Serías lo que estoy buscando?"_

**Paramore, _Adore._**

**3**

**INCERTIDUMBRE**

Nanoha se aportó con rapidez y le propinó una bofetada a Fate que resonó en todo el lugar.

―¡¿Qué se supone que haces, idiota? ―gritó a todo pulmón y escapó del lugar como un rayo, ocultando su rostro todavía rojo de la vergüenza.

―Bueno, tenemos un problema, es BIPOLAR. ―afirmó Hayate, asintiendo y haciendo, a la vez, nota mental del hecho.

―¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar siempre en el medio de todo? ―le recriminó Fate con furia, mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida por el golpe.

―Y, la verdad…

―NI UNA PALABRA, ¿me oíste?

―¿Perdón? ―disimuló Hayate con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

―NI UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE VISTE A NADIE. ―reiteró y advirtió Fate con frialdad.

Hayate asintió velozmente, pero sin dejar de sonreír, algo que lograba ofender más a Fate, quien sólo atinó a fulminarla con la mirada por última vez y pasó por su lado.

―Puedo ser una tumba, si lo deseas… Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas… Después de todo, yo sé que a Nanoha-chan también le gustas, pero Ginga está en el medio. ―le recordó la castaña, y casi sonó como una reprimenda.

Fate, ni siquiera, la volvió a mirar, tampoco se detuvo. Respondió con un "lo sé" sin ánimos y siguió camino a la habitación donde se hallaban las demás.

Hayate suspiró. Era gracioso, entretenido, pero tenía miedo de que Fate terminara enamorándose, porque eso sólo implicaría problemas. Ella sabía que Nanoha le correspondería, pero no podría ser más que un amor pasajero o "pasional", en todo caso; Por lo tanto, ella se encargaría de que así fuera, para que nadie saliese lastimado.

―¿Dónde estaban? ―preguntó Alisa, con su característico pésimo humor, cuando Fate, seguida de Hayate, regresaron a la habitación.

―Fate-chan estaba fumando su décimo cigarro diario, nada malo. ―le restó importancia, Hayate, uniéndose a sus amigas en el sillón frente al monitor.

―Yo… Me retiro. ―anunció Fate, sin pasar del umbral de la puerta. ―Tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Suzuka y Hayate la miraron confusas. Alisa levantó una ceja, y Alicia frunció el ceño.

―Te acompaño…

―No es necesario, Alisa, gracias. Conozco la salida. ―interrumpió Fate a la dueña de la casa y sonrió apenas.

Con un breve saludo, dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Antes de poder, siquiera, avanzar, se chocó de lleno con la figura de Nanoha, que parecía llevar un buen rato allí, o al menos desde que habían llegado con Hayate.

_¿Cómo y cuándo llegó?_

Fate se extrañó, pero no hizo otra cosa más que sonreírle. ¿Qué podría decirle? Quería quedarse y pasar tiempo con ella, pero Nanoha no lo permitiría, se lo estaba diciendo cuando Hayate las interrumpió, y no había otra solución que alejarse y seguir como siempre, antes de que… Volviese a sentir cosas por ella.

―¡Fate! ―la llamó su hermana mayor apareciendo en escena. ―Te acompaño a la puerta. ―agregó y le sonrió a Nanoha.

La rubia menor asintió, volvió su vista hacia Nanoha, pero ninguna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios esta vez, y luego, salió, junto a Alicia, del campo visual de la pelirroja.

―Pasó algo entre tú y Nanoha…

―No.

―Fate…

―Alicia, no pasó nada, ¿ok? Me iré porque Ginga me dijo que no se sentía bien, es todo. ―aclaró Fate mirándola directamente.

―No eres su novia. ―le recordó la mayor frunciendo el ceño. ―Ok, estás con un terrible humor y no te preguntaré nada, pero ten por seguro que yéndote me entregarás a Nanoha en bandeja…

Fate gruñó y alcanzó a balbucear alguna queja despectiva, antes de abandonar el hogar de los Bannings. Alicia sonrió y negó con la cabeza, claro que no haría nada con Nanoha, claramente podía ver que el humor tan "agradable" de su hermanita se debía a la pelirroja, y, asimismo, había visto la forma en que se habían mirado en al puerta del _playroom. _

No era a ella a quien Nanoha miraba, sino a Fate.

* * *

><p>Un leve suspiro escapó de sí, e, inconscientemente, volvió a llevarse dos de sus dedos a sus labios para acariciarlos lentamente, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.<p>

Sentía la superficie que acariciaba aún cálida y volvió a estremecerse. Alejó sus dedos.

—Fate…

El nombré abandonó sus labios como un suave soplo y cerró los ojos. En la oscuridad del cuarto de huéspedes que le habían asignado, sintió el sonido de su corazón acelerarse con intensidad.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, no podía dormir.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

La pregunta la atormentaba una y otra vez, como un sonido de eco en su confundida mente.

Volvió a dar otra vuelta en la cama, quedando otra vez boca arriba. No había forma que pudiera sacar _ese _beso de su cabeza. _Esa _persona la estaba volviendo loca, y sólo la había besado.

_Pero mejor que nadie…_

Pensó y se ruborizó inmediatamente.

Recordó que después de haber abofeteado a Fate, no se había alejado ni unos metros cuando decidió, por puro impulso, volver y disculparse. No quería golpearla, pero en ese momento actuó a la defensiva. Era una total estúpida. Estaba reaccionando como una niña. ¿Qué deseaba de Fate T. Harlaown? No lo sabía, no lo comprendía y no encontraba la forma de averiguarlo.

Tanteó en la mesita de luz a su derecha, encontrando su celular allí. Lo abrió. Con un tecleo, el número de Fate apareció en la pantalla. Sus dedos temblaron.

Antes de irse, Alicia le había anotado rápidamente el número de Fate con la excusa que de seguro, ella lo necesitaría por las clases de apoyo que estaba llevando con la rubia. Luego, le había guiñado el ojo y se había marchado entre risas con Hayate. Alisa y Suzuka las miraron sin entender.

Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. Sí, le gustaba Fate, le atraía su persona, y más ahora que había conocido un poquito más de ese lado apasionado de la chica. Quería conocerla, pero… ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? ¿Por su familia? ¿Por el qué dirán? ¿Por su maldito compromiso?

No. Nada de eso tenía que ver en su duda o debate interno. ¿Entonces? Estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo de lo que Fate pudiese provocar en ella, porque si con un simple beso la había desestabilizado de tal manera que ahora no conciliaba el sueño, ¿qué pasaría si le daba la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo juntas?

Se dio pequeños golpecitos en el puente de la nariz con el celular.

Suspiró por enésima vez en la noche y volvió a encender la pantalla del celular.

Apretó su labio inferior una vez más, y con el corazón a punto de estallarle, escribió un mensaje.

_Simplemente, es conocernos… Quiero conocerte más._

El sonido de aviso que el mensaje había sido enviado correctamente, resonó en la silenciosa y oscura habitación.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, de serenar sus palpitaciones. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de sentir que el corazón volvía a bombear al ritmo habitual.

Volvió la vista al celular. No se arrepentía, ni del beso, ni del mensaje. Inhaló profundamente.

_Lo siento, Ginga._

Y luego, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un extenso y prolongado suspiro. El último, al menos, que recordaba de esa noche, antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Corría con todas las energías que tenía por todo el inmenso campo de deportes. La tarde moría en el horizonte y la iluminación solar se despedía del día. <em>

_Sentía su respiración agotada zumbar en sus oídos y su corazón latir a mil por horas en su pecho. _

_Se detuvo lentamente al llegar al final de la recta, y se apoyó, con ambas manos, en sus piernas para recuperar el aliento._

_Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire antes de acercarse a la persona que controlaba su tiempo a un costado de la pista._

―_¿Qué tal fue? ―preguntó sonriendo._

―_¡Batiste el récord! Felicitaciones._

―_Creo que es porque cada vez que vienes y me ayudas, o simplemente, me observas es suficiente para que dé todo de mí. _

―_Nyahaha, eres tan dulce…_

_Sonrió al sentir que su corazón daba un salto. Amaba esa risa, amaba a esa chica cuyo rostro se iluminaba al sonreír, y amaba aún más, que esa sonrisa sólo fuera para ella._

_Acarició su rostro y trató de dedicarle una mirada cargada de amor._

_La pelirroja frente suyo se sonrojó y guardó el cronometro al verla tan cerca de ella._

―_Nanoha… ¿Quieres… Quieres ser mi novia? ―preguntó con el rostro repleto de rubor._

_La pelirroja sonrió con ternura y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su acompañante también, acariciándolo con cariño. Ella cerró los ojos al tacto y se recargó en esa suave palma, esperando una respuesta que sabía podía ser positiva…_

―_Fate…Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia…_

…

Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Ginga, quien le acariciaba la mejilla.

―Lo siento, te desperté. ―se disculpó la joven retirando, apenas, su mano.

Fate se incorporó lentamente. Se había quedado dormida en la habitación de Ginga, en su cama y no recordaba más que eso.

Había llegado a la casa de los Nakajima para saber cómo se encontraba su "pareja", la cual la había llamado porque sus padres habían tenido una discusión, algo rutinario en la familia. Pero Ginga siempre quedaba en el medio de ambos y a veces, recibía la peor parte, cuando su padre llegaba a casa ebrio y en un estado de violencia absoluta.

Subaru, la menor, pasaba más tiempo en casa de su amiga Teana Lanster, y era ajena a los sucesos en su hogar, al menos en la mayor parte.

El punto fue que, cuando Fate llegó, Ginga la recibió llorando y aún temblando. Su padre ya no estaba, pero con su madre temían que volviese e hiciera desastres. Fate no podía hacer otra cosa más que consolarla, tenía mucho aprecio por Ginga y en cierta forma, su debilidad le recordaba a su pasado.

Pasó una mano por sus ojos y el sueño volvió vívido a su mente. Hasta podía percibir el aroma de Nanoha, otra vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Fate… ―la llamó Ginga incorporándose a su lado. La madrugada ya había caído en la ciudad, y la única iluminación que tenían era la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana abierta de la habitación. ―Lamento que hayas tenido que venir, sé que me dijiste que estabas ocupada…

―Está bien, Gin… No podía dejarte sola. ―respondió la rubia sonriendo apenas y miró hacia la ventana.

Y ahí, Ginga notó lo distante que _su_ Fate estaba. No entendía qué le sucedía, pero normalmente era más atenta.

Cuando observó que miraba la hora en su celular, temió que se fuera, así que, rápidamente la abrazó y acunó su cabeza en el pecho de la más alta, en señal de que necesitaba su cariño.

―No te vayas, por favor… No quiero quedarme sola… Me siento segura cuando estás conmigo.

Fate suspiró levemente y correspondió al abrazo.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama con Ginga aún en sus brazos y observó el techo; no se preocupó por sacarse las ropas que todavía llevaba, para dormir, tampoco lo hizo Ginga, así que sólo se limitaría a consolar a la chica entre sus brazos hasta que la noche terminara.

Su madre la reprimiría cuando llegara a casa, de eso estaba más que segura.

Unos minutos después, su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Temiendo que fuese un mensaje de su madre, lo sacó con cautela de no molestar a Ginga y observó el número. No era ninguno que conociese. Leyó el mensaje, llevándose una gran sorpresa en el proceso.

"_Siento lo de la bofetada, creo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para escapar de Hayate-chan… Conseguí tu número por Alicia-san, espero no te moleste. _

_Quería que supieras que me sentí una estúpida por no haber podido decirte nada en ese momento, pero estaba aturdida, confundida y… No importa ya, quiero que sepas que yo también deseo conocerte. Espero que no sea tarde para eso…_

_Cariños._

_Nanoha."_

Fate leyó varias veces el mensaje antes de comprender, de una vez, que era la mismísima Nanoha quien lo escribía y que le respondía de manera positiva su propuesta.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse e imágenes de su reciente sueño volvieron a su mente.

Ginga se removió entre sus brazos y Fate cayó abruptamente a su realidad.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Fate Testarossa?_

* * *

><p>Era la tarde del día domingo cuando Chrono y Fate llegaron al hogar de los Lanster, en el ala oeste de la ciudad.<p>

Una casa no muy grande, pero acogedora para los que la habitaban. Tiida y Teana Lanster eran hermanos y los únicos que vivían allí, ya que eran huérfanos, y su tío, quien se había hecho cargo de ellos, viajaba constantemente por los negocios de su empresa.

Tiida era el mayor, y compañero de Chrono en la universidad; ambos, habían tenido la idea de armar una banda de rock, en la cual participaban junto a Verossa Acous, el galán de la universidad, y, de vez en cuando, Fate también colaboraba con ellos.

―¡Se tardaron! ―los molestó Tiida cuando los recibió en la puerta de su casa.

―Mamá estaba sermoneando a Fate por su "rebeldía" adolescente. ―respondió Chrono y sonrió con malicia hacia su hermana.

―Y a vos por mujeriego, así que cállate. ―le devolvió la rubia una contestación con el mismo tono de voz.

Tiida rió abiertamente al ver cómo los hermanos discutían entre ellos, pero con esa chispa de complicidad y compañerismo que siempre acompañaba a los jóvenes de la familia Harlaown. El castaño sabía que Chrono se desvivía por sus hermanas y las cuidaba demasiado, intentando ser esa figura paterna que Fate y Alicia desconocían.

El castaño los guió hasta el garaje de la casa, donde generalmente practicaban. Acomodaron sus instrumentos e improvisaron algo antes que Verossa hiciera acto de presencia, con su típico porte elegante y "_metrosexual_", y su teclado musical.

Tiida se encargaba de tocar el bajo, Chrono la batería, y Fate, la guitarra.

Tocaron algunas canciones, antes de que Teana apareciera en la puerta anunciando que Hayate y Nanoha Takamachi estaban en la afuera, esperando para verlos.

Fate no pudo contener la sorpresa que eso le causó, ¿qué hacía Nanoha Takamachi allí? Seguro todo había sido planeado vilmente por la única mente siniestra de Uminari, la de Hayate.

Aunque, lejos de enojarse con su amiga, Fate se alegró por que haya traído a la pelirroja; sentía muchas ganas de verla, luego del beso, y más todavía, después de aquel mensaje que había recibido.

Tiida y Chrono se miraron con picardía, ambos conocían a Nanoha, la interesante hija de los Takamachi que tenía medio colegio detrás, pero nunca nadie había salido con ella. Ahora tenían la excusa para acercársele, pero sus ideas y sus instintos hormonales desistieron en el momento que vieron la mirada fría y cargada de advertencia, con la que Fate los observaba.

―¡Oh, vamos, Fate! ―se quejó Tiida, dejando su instrumento de lado y recargándose en la pared tras suyo. ―Es extremadamente linda y nunca tuve la oportunidad de conversar más de dos palabras con ella, que no sean "hola" o "adiós"… ―

―No me digas que ya… ―comenzó Chrono sorprendido.

Fate se sonrojó un poco y frunció el ceño.

―No es justo, Fate, te quedas con las mejores… Hace poco nos quitaste a Ginga, ahora a Nanoha. ―se lamentó Tiida dramatizando su voz.

―¡Que Ginga no es mi novia! ―exclamó Fate molesta.

―¿Nanoha si lo es? ―preguntó Chrono sonriendo de lado.

―¿Quién es Nanoha? ―preguntó Verossa con curiosidad, aunque sentado en un banco cerca de su teclado y mirándose detenidamente en un pequeño espejo de mano, había sonado más casual que tratando de averiguar algo.

―Una hermosa jovencita de 17 años que asiste al Instituto Seishou y…

―¡YA! Párale, Tiida. ―sentenció Fate harta de los comentarios.

―Ok, ok, es tuya, _Fate-chan…―_continuó Tiida y compartió una carcajada con Chrono, que a la rubia le sonó molesta.

Fate resopló con fuerza fastidiada de que siempre culminaran hablando de ella y sus relaciones, ¿si querían a Ginga por qué no la buscaron? Frunció el ceño aún más y se dedicó a seguir concentrada en las notas de la canción que anteriormente estaba practicando.

―Buenas~ ―saludó Hayate, irrumpiendo en escena, con su típica cantarina voz.

Detrás de ella, en el umbral de la puerta, Nanoha hizo una reverencia seguido de una sonrisa, saludando a todos, un tanto avergonzada.

Fate sintió su corazón acelerarse sin control, por lo que sólo las miró un momento, hizo un ademán de saludo con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia la guitarra. Seguro había quedado descortés, pero no quería quedar en evidencia tan rápido ante la atenta mirada de Hayate; sus latidos apresurados no cedían.

_Estúpido corazón, ¿desde cuándo Nanoha logra esto en mí?_

Pensó y se tragó un suspiro que estaba a punto de soltar. Nanoha se avergonzaría si se acercaba ahora a ella para hablar, así que buscaría el momento indicado para estar a solas con ella, una vez más.

* * *

><p>Nanoha no comprendía cómo había terminado así, acorralada contra la puerta del baño y siendo besada con tanto fervor por Fate.<p>

No es que le molestara, pero quería acordarse cómo había sido. Lo último que recordaba era a Hayate dejándolas solas en el pasillo que conducía al cuarto de baño, y luego ser arrastrada a éste por Fate, para tener privacidad.

¿Es que acaso importaba cómo había empezado todo? No. Realmente, había deseado que la rubia volviera a tomarla en sus brazos como lo había hecho el viernes por la noche, en casa de Alisa.

Otra vez esa sensación de calma la envolvió, ¿Fate lograba hacerla olvidar de todo y sentir que las preocupaciones, o todo lo malo, se iba? Sí, Fate lograba eso, y la estaba volviendo loca en tan pocos días.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate, para abrazarse más a ella y no dejar de sentir esa calidez tan gratificante que le brindaba con su presencia.

―Nanoha…

El nombre se escapó de los labios de Fate, entre besos, como un suave suspiro, que provocó un estremecimiento en todo el ser de la pelirroja.

Nanoha estrujó con fuerza la blusa de la rubia y se separó apenas para observarla a los ojos. Fate soltó un pequeño quejido, renuente a querer separarse.

―Me llamaste por mi nombre por primera vez… ―dijo Nanoha y le sonrió con dulzura. ―Creo que eso es un avance… ¿Dejé de ser la _nerd_?

―Sólo si tú también me llamas por el mío… ―respondió Fate apoyando su frente en la de ella, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa también.

―Lo pensaré, _Harlaown-san. _―la molestó Nanoha y soltó su típica risa cuando la rubia la miró con fingida molestia.

Nunca antes habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, siempre que lo hacían terminaban en una discusión sin sentido, pero ahora, después de lo sucedido el viernes, no necesitaban muchas palabras para darse cuenta de la química que había entre ellas.

―¡Ey! ¿No piensan abandonar el baño, par de tortolitas?

La voz de Chrono les llegó del otro lado de la puerta. Fate rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

―Vamos, Fate-chan…

―¿Fate… _-chan_? ―se sorprendió la rubia.

Nanoha le sonrió una vez más y, antes de abrir la puerta, le regaló un pequeño beso en los labios.

―¡Al fin! ―exclamó el joven al verlas salir.

Nanoha estaba avergonzada por la forma en que el morocho las había llamado. Aún no tenía nada concreto con Fate, sólo se gustaban, pero quería que quedase entre ellas. Aunque, si Hayate ya lo sabía, seguro todos los amigos de ella y Fate también.

"_Que remedio..." _pensó y observó la escena de los hermanos Harlaown, divertida. La había pasado muy bien esa tarde junto a ellos y los demás. Podría acostumbrarse a pasar tiempo en la vida de Fate para conocerla más.

_Porque eres muy interesante, y me gustas._

―Siempre eres _tan _oportuno, Chrono… ―le soltó Fate mirándolo, sin ocultar su molestia.

―Ah, sí, me lo dicen muy a menudo, jaja. ―rió el muchacho y se adentró al cuarto de baño, sin dejar que su hermana le respondiese.

Ambas caminaron lentamente, por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba el garaje de la casa, para encontrarse con el resto de los jóvenes. Podían escuchar la risa descontrolada de Hayate, seguramente estaba haciendo de las suyas con el pobre de Verossa, a quien vivía molestando.

―Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… No he estado en casa desde el viernes y… Me matarán. ―comentó Nanoha concentrándose en lo importante, y suspiró.

―Gracias por haber venido… ―le dijo Fate y la tomó de la mano, mientras detenían sus pasos, antes de llegar. ―Hayate hizo bien al invitarte a que vinieras.

―Me alegra haber venido y… Verte. ―contestó Nanoha sonriendo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia.

Fate sonrió, mientras un leve rubor se instalaba es sus habituales pálidas mejillas. A Nanoha le pareció tan adorable, que la hubiese vuelto a besar sino fuera porque la risa de Hayate se había detenido y una figura se paraba delante de ellas.

Fate tragó pesado y Nanoha le soltó la mano despacio, para no llamar la atención. La figura frente a ellas, se acercó lentamente, pero con paso decidido, deteniéndose justo frente a la rubia.

Hayate apareció en el pasillo casi corriendo, parecía que había seguido a la figura, pero no había podido impedir que llegara junto a ellas. La castaña se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose. Nanoha le sonrió apenas, y volvió su vista hacia Fate, quien ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hayate, sólo la de la figura.

―Te llamé… ¿Qué tan ocupada estás, que no puedes atender?

―Lo siento, no tenía el móvil encima… ―se disculpó Fate y miró de reojo a Nanoha. ―Además te dije que hoy estaría con los chicos…

―¿Los chicos? Yo no te veo con ningún chico. ―la interrumpió con visible enojo y miró a Nanoha, casi, con celos. ―No sabía que te llevaras bien con Nanoha-san.

―Ginga. ―la nombró Fate con seriedad y frunció el ceño. ―NO me gustan estos planteos, lo sabes. Detente. Nanoha está aquí porque sabes, perfectamente, que está ayudándome con las materias del instituto, y vino a entregarme unas hojas.

―¿Ahora es "_Nanoha_"? ¿Ya no más "Takamachi"? ―prosiguió Ginga ignorando todo lo dicho por Fate. Estaba celosa, demasiado y no podía detenerse.

―Ginga, es la verdad. Estoy aquí porque mañana tenemos la clase en la biblioteca y necesitaba que _Harlaown-san_ leyera unos temas antes. Sólo para estar seguras de que estudia. ―dijo Nanoha con tranquilidad e hizo hincapié en el nombramiento del apellido de la rubia, para denotar que no había confianza alguna, más que de compañeras de clases.

Ginga pareció calmarse. Nanoha había logrado el efecto perfecto y sólo con decir el apellido de Fate.

Sonrió para sí, satisfecha, cuando Ginga le pidió una disculpa por su arrebato. Inmediatamente, su sonrisa interna se borró, cuando la mayor de las hermanas Nakajima se inclinó y deposito un breve beso en los labios de Fate, seguido de una disculpa cargada de amor.

Nanoha se sintió fatal, y quiso huir de allí urgente. Miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio inferior. Había mentido por Fate, ¿y de qué le servía?

No tenían nada aún con la rubia, pero ya se daba cuenta que no podría soportar un espectáculo así otra vez. Además de que no quería lastimar a Ginga.

¿Era egoísta por desear a Fate y mentirle tan descaradamente a Ginga? No estaba segura. Ginga no era su novia, así que no era algo tan malo, después de todo, ¿no?

―Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos con los demás? ―preguntó Hayate tratando de llamar la atención.

―Yo me retiro ya, Hayate-chan… Es tarde. Permiso. ―dijo con rapidez Nanoha y salió del lugar apresuradamente.

Fate intentó hacer un paso hacia ella, pero Hayate le advirtió con la mirada que no hiciese nada. La castaña siguió a Nanoha, dejando a la rubia con Ginga.

―No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. NO somos NADA, Ginga. ―le dijo Fate con rudeza y se dirigió al garaje.

La joven Nakajima frunció el ceño. Sí, no eran nada, pero esperaba que pronto lo fueran.

"_Y se supone que sólo estás conmigo, a pesar de que no somos nada."_ Pensó y siguió el camino que Fate había hecho, de regreso al garaje.

―¡Nanoha-chaaan! ―gritó Hayate coriendo tras la chica.

¿Cómo era posible que caminara tan rápido? Se había alejado casi tres cuadras de la casa en sólo unos minutos, que ni llegaban a ser dos. Nanoha se detuvo.

Hayate llegó a su lado jadeando, por la falta de ejercicio en su vida y se detuvo a tomar aire.

―Quiero… Acompañarte… ―dijo Hayate entre jadeos.

Nanoha asintió, y emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia la residencia Takamachi.

―Ginga es así… Una celosa sin remedio, cree que Fate-chan es de su propiedad. ―comenzó a contar Hayate, cuando el ritmo de su corazón era ya normal. Nanoha no dijo nada, sólo permaneció con su mirada en el frente. ―Por eso, con Ali nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con que Fate-chan le diese una oportunidad para ese _touch and go_ que tienen. Más que nada, porque Ginga se cree que es la novia, y no es así… Fate-chan la quiere, pero no para una pareja estable.

―Si la quiere no debería hacer lo que hizo hoy, entonces. Estamos haciendo mal, y es mi culpa también. Me siento en medio de esa relación. ― expresó Nanoha y apretó sus manos con fuerza.

―Pero Fate-chan gusta de ti, no de Ginga. No creo que estén haciendo nada malo… Es decir… ―Hayte buscó la palabra adecuada, mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su barbilla. ―¡Sólo diviértete, Nanoha-chan! Tambiñen te gusta Fate-chan, ¿no es así? Bueno, no pierdas oportunidad de estar con ella. Igualmente, no es que te quieres casar con ella, ¿no?, es sólo divertimento adolescente. No lo pienses tanto. ―le restó importancia, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. ―Nadie está lastimando a nadie, mientras no haya amor de por medio.

Nanoha sonrió un poco. Si las cosas seguían así, no le cabía la menor duda que terminaría enamorada de Fate. Si Hayate estaba en lo correcto, entonces, sólo tenía que tratar de tomarlo con calma, como un pasatiempo. Después de todo, eso era ella para Fate.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron velozmente, y con ellas, la pequeña relación de Fate y Nanoha crecía.<p>

Fate había dejado de ver a Ginga, no le había dicho nada, pero con las clases extras con Nanoha, las actividades de su club, los ensayos con la banda y los estudios para los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de verano, tenía la excusa perfecta para no verla. No se cruzaban en el instituto, no se veían ni en las calles, ni en la casa de los Lanster, donde Fate evitaba ir después de lo ocurrido la última vez.

Hayate, Alicia, Chrono, Alisa y Suzuka ya eran conscientes del amorío que llevaban sus amigas, y que ya no podían evitar. A leguas, podían notar que ambas tenían una química perfecta que no les habían visto tener jamás con nadie. Todos temían que terminaran enamorándose, pero ellas le restaban importancia, aunque por dentro, todavía no sabían explicar esa necesidad de estar con la otra, y la alegría abrumadora que sentían cuando estaban juntas.

Nanoha se estaba enamorando de Fate poco a poco, y la rubia volvía sentir crecer sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero aún más intensos que antes.

La familia Takamachi había pospuesto un poco más el compromiso con Yuuno, cuando Nanoha les había pedido que esperaran hasta que ella tuviese un poco más de tiempo. Sus padres la comprendieron, la escuela, pensaban, la tendría muy ocupada.

Una tarde, Nanoha, al salir del instituto, y de las actividades de su club de literatura junto a Suzuka, se encontró con Ginga, esperándola cerca de los casilleros.

La tarde estaba bastante avanzada, pero el calor no cedía. El verano estaba llegando y los días se volvían más pesados que de costumbre.

―Nanoha-san.

―Ginga… ¿Sucede algo?

―Quisiera hablar contigo, ¿es posible? ―preguntó la joven con la voz apagada.

―Te espero afuera, Nanoha-chan. ―anunció Suzuka, y ante un asentimiento por parte de su amiga, se retiró de allí.

Nanoha volvió su vista hacia Ginga y pudo notar, al acercarse a la joven, su rostro contrariado y lleno de tristeza. Se notaba perfectamente que había estado llorando un buen rato, sus ojos estaban rojos.

―Nanoha-san, yo… No tengo muchos amigos en esta escuela y… No quiero llenar de preocupaciones a Subaru con mis problemas, ya sabes… Con los inconvenientes en mi casa, es más que suficiente para ella. Por eso, como tú siempre has sido cercana a la familia, a nosotras, se me ocurrió que podrías escucharme y… ―las lágrimas que intentaba retener comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

Nanoha se acercó y tocó su hombro, apretándolo en un suave toque reconfortante.

―Fate me dejó… Me dejó porque dice que se enamoró de alguien más. ―lloró amargamente Ginga cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Nanoha abrió los ojos como plato sin poder creerlo, ¿Fate había dejado esa especie de relación con Ginga? Y… ¿Esa persona de la que se había enamorado era… Podría ser ella?

―Pero, tú y ella no eran nada… Tranquilízate, encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad. ―trató de consolarla Nanoha, aunque por dentro era un manojo de sentimientos opuestos. Le molestaba de sobremanera que Ginga hablara de Fate como si fuera algo de ella, ¿por qué no entendía que NO eran absolutamente nada? ― Las personas van y vienen…

―NO quiero a nadie más, quiero a Fate. ―determinó Ginga levantando el rostro y con la determinación plantada en su postura. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera perturbadora que causó desconfianza en la pelirroja. Parecía una completa obsesionada.

Nanoha tragó saliva, ¿qué debería decirle? Sólo atinó a sonreírle de manera comprensiva, aunque no lo sintiese por dentro, y asintió a sus palabras. Ginga se limpió las lágrimas, le agradeció por haberla escuchado, y le pidió que si sabía algo de _esa _persona que estaba con _su _Fate le avisara. Después, se retiró de allí, en dirección a los cursos nuevamente.

Nanoha la vio alejarse con el rostro cargado de confusión, y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue contarle a Suzuka.

Estaba feliz porque Fate ya no vería a Ginga de esa manera, pero, por otro, temía que la joven Nakajima hiciera algo. Esos ojos llenos de furia y obsesión, la habían estremecido.

―¿Y? ¿Cómo resultó, Gin? ―preguntó una voz aguda en los pasillos desolados del instituto.

―Creo que cayó en la trampa… Estoy segura que es ella. ―afirmó Ginga y sonrió. ―Takamachi es _taaan _buena persona que no puede evitar preocuparse por todos.

―Lo dices con tanto sarcasmo que no suena creíble jajaja. ―rió la joven enfrente suyo, Kyrie Florian, su amiga y confidente, quien había visto a Nanoha y Fate en la azotea de la escuela, muy acarameladas, el día anterior.

―Gracias, Kyrie… Ahora podemos saber qué movimiento piensa hacer. ―aseguró Ginga y sonrió con malicia. ―¿Fate creyó que no me daría cuenta con quién estaba? Qué equivocada estaba… Nanoha Takamachi me las pagará… Maldita zorra. ―escupió las últimas dos palabras con desprecio y haciendo una mueca de reprobación.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Slide Away, de Oasis.<em>

_N/A: __Este cap tardó un poco más de lo previsto en salir... Hummm no terminaba de convencerme, y creo que aún falta algo. Sé, aunque parece que lo de Nanoha y Fate va rápido es que la trama debe avanzar, lo importante recién está por venir, y, además, ¿nunca se sintieron atraídos por alguien así? Yo sí, y por eso lo entiendo. Igualmente, Fate ya tenía sentimientos por Nanoha, y ésta también sentía algo especial desde que la vio, y etc, etc._

_Espero tener el otro más pronto, peeeero, no prometo nada. Está empezado, y eso es un avance xD_

_Pd: la canción que canta Nanoha en el primer cap es Dig, de Incubus (me olvidaba de hacer referencia todo el tiempo)._

_Gracias por leer._

Tsunderella~


	4. Obsesión

**DISCLAIMER: **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Ante todo, gracias a todos por los reviews tan lindos que me dejaron en este tiempo… De verdad se agradece de corazón el tiempo que se toman para leer y luego dejar el comentario, y también a aquellos que me siguen añadiendo a favoritos o me ponen en alerta :D

_N/A: Ufff…Siento que pasó una eternidad desde la última vez que actualicé… ¿Excusas? Trabajo, redes sociales, salidas, amigos, etc, miles de cosas que NO vienen al caso… El tema es que, el cap es un poco más largo y… Bueno, ya lo leerán xD_

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a **Agus-chan**, mi compañera de administración en una página (**Doujinshi NanoFate**, en Facebook, pasen, porque van a encontrar muchos doujinshis geniales de esta excelente pareja) quien logró que le tomara mucho cariño en tan poco tiempo, espero que realmente te guste el cap :D Gracias por levantarme el ánimo cuando lo necesite, por hacerme reír y pasar gratos momentos cuando conversamos, mi querida y auto-proclamada "Nanoha falsa" jaja._

* * *

><p>El sonido abrumador de la pista de baile llenaba sus oídos, y así, era imposible tener una comunicación decente en medio del club nocturno, pero ¿qué importaba? No era necesario utilizar el lenguaje verbal para comunicarse con la persona que bailaba tan apegada entre sus brazos. Los gestos, las miradas, los besos, eran más que suficientes.<p>

A pesar de la tenue luz típica del lugar, Fate pudo divisar la radiante sonrisa que Nanoha le dedicaba una vez más. Y sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción en su pecho.

_Se estaba enamorando de esa sonrisa, de esos profundos y expresivos ojos, de esa voz, de todo lo que en sí era Nanoha…_

Le devolvió el gesto y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja, aspirando su aroma, mientras la abrazaba con calidez.

Nanoha soltó una risita que se perdió en el bullicio musical, al sentir las cosquillas que Fate le provocaba en su cuello al darle pequeños besos.

―¿Cuándo pararán con el coqueteo constante? ―preguntó Alisa gritando, para lograr ser escuchada.

Nanoha y Fate se separaron un poco y le sonrieron un tanto sonrojadas. Suzuka y Hayate aparecieron detrás de Bannings, con vasos en las manos.

―¡Les trajimos algo para beber! ―exclamó Hayate con una gran sonrisa, y le extendió uno de sus vasos a Fate, quien lo miró con desconfianza. ―¡Es cerveza, Fate-chan! No le puse nada raro. ―aseguró entre risas.

Fate volvió a mirar el vaso y luego, bebió un poco para confirmar que la castaña no la engañaba. Suzuka, por su parte, le alcanzó otro vaso a Nanoha, quien no quería beber nada de alcohol, porque debía llegar a su casa en buen estado, ya que sus padres estaban más estrictos desde las últimas semanas y no quería que le sintieran el aroma a algo más en su persona, pero, no pudo negarse cuando vio que todas lo hacían.

"_Sólo un poquito." _Pensó y bebió un sorbo.

Fate volvió a tomarla por la cintura y le sonrió, mientras le indicaba que siguiesen a las demás que ya se marchaban al sector VIP para beber más tranquilas. Nanoha asintió, pero en un momento, sintió las manos de Fate abandonar su cintura. No entendió que había sucedido, hasta que divisó a Ginga empujando a Fate hacia un costado para alejarla de ella.

No escuchaba exactamente qué decían, pero se las veía discutir arduamente. Apenas unos murmullos llegaban a sus oídos.

Ginga estaba desquiciada, eso podía notarlo bien. De repente, notó como la joven se volvía hacia ella con la mirada cargada de furia, pero antes que pudiese acercarse, Fate se interpuso entre ambas, protegiéndola.

Nanoha miró las manos de Fate, ya no tenía el vaso de cerveza, seguro en el empujón que había recibido lo había soltado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaban llamando la atención de todo el mundo en la pista de baile. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas?

De repente, un sonido sordo llamó su atención. Levantó la vista de nuevo, y frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que Ginga había abofeteado a Fate con fuerza, y ahora estaba forcejeando para quitarla del medio.

Apretó los dientes con bronca, ¿quién se creía que era Ginga para montar este espectáculo y encima golpear a Fate? Ella jamás se lo devolvería, por que era una persona muy educada y comprensiva.

―¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada?

―¡Ginga, basta! ―exclamó Nanoha con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ya estaba harta de esta situación, no podía tolerar nada más.

―¡Tú ni siquiera te atrevas a opinar, traidora! ¡Todo es por tu maldita culpa, mentirosa!

Nanoha apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, no había más tolerancia en su ser. Ese había sido el límite de cosas que podía soportar de esa joven. De esa muchacha que creía conocer pero ahora, por su locura, era una completa desconocida.

Miró a su alrededor, y luego su mano, aún sostenía el vaso de cerveza que sus amigas le habían entregado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó la bebida alcohólica a Ginga en el rostro.

Fate sintió que todo había sucedido en cámara lenta, la manera en que Ginga la había increpado, la pequeña discusión, el intercambio de palabras de la menor con Nanoha, y al final, el vaso junto al líquido pasando sobre su hombro y yéndose a estrellar justo en el rostro de Ginga. Antes de que pudiese, siquiera, reaccionar, ya eran arrastradas, las tres, hacia fuera del club nocturno "Daydream", por los guardias de seguridad, como si fuesen unas delincuentes.

Los gritos ofensivos de Ginga hacia Nanoha llamaba más la atención de los presentes que la manera en que eran echadas del lugar.

Fate no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo atinaba a tratar de que el hombre fortachón de seguridad no le apretara demasiado fuerte su brazo derecho, y en un fugaz instante, se preguntó cómo Ginga había conseguido entrar a un club nocturno, en el cual había tantas restricciones para menores de edad.

**TODO LO QUE NECESITO**

"_Dijimos que estaba bien que termináramos,_

_Pero quiero que notes _

_Que este caso no está cerrado._

_Las puertas están abiertas y las luces encendidas_

_Y no puedo dormir,_

_Con los sueños que tengo_

_Acerca de como sería todo _

_Si tú nunca hubieses decidid irte._

_No hay ni una sola vez _

_Que respire sin pensar _

_Quién podría ser yo junto a ti;_

_No hay ni una sola vez _

_Que respire sin pensar _

_Quién podría ser yo si no te hubieses ido._

…

_Te esperaré_

_Si nunca cambias está bien_

_Pero aún así me quedaré para ti_

_En caso de que necesites tiempo para tomar la decisión correcta"_

**Eyes set to kill, _Come Home._**

**4**

**OBSESIÓN**

_**Días antes…**_

Salió de su casa el día martes, muy temprano. Las mañanas ya eran muy calurosas, a causa de la estación del año que atravesaba ese lado del mundo.

La brisa apenas se sentía, pero con eso le bastaba para poder hacer sus ejercicios matinales en una mañana de verano.

Inhaló profundo y comenzó a correr con tranquilidad, seguida de su mascota Arf, quien movía su cola en el proceso, mientras seguía su ritmo. Fate le sonrió y aceleró el paso, invitándola a realizar esas carreras diarias matutinas que siempre llevaban a cabo.

El cielo estaba límpido, tan deslumbrante y brillante como ciertos ojos que ahora volvían a invadir su mente. Sonrió involuntariamente y volvió su vista al frente, concentrándose en la carrera que debía hacer. Aunque, una vez más su mente divagó al recordar que el festival deportivo se presentaría en pocos días en el instituto, y que su club de atletismo estaba más exigente por ese motivo, ya que competirían, una vez más, con la prestigiosa Academia St. Simon, de la zona sur de Uminari.

Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar quién asistía allí, nada más y nada menos que Yuuno Scrya, el prometido de Nanoha.

_¿Cómo será la relación de él y Nanoha?_

Se detuvo lentamente, mientras recuperaba su respiración normal, Arf, un poco más adelante, también interrumpió su carrera y se acercó a su dueña nuevamente.

_Yuuno Scrya… ¿Qué tan importante eres en la vida de Nanoha?_

Suspiró y pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente, tratando de limpiar el sudor. Miró a Arf que la observaba desde el suelo con la lengua afuera, también agotada por la carrera, y sonrió un poco. Sabía que se sentiría incómoda con la presencia de Scrya en el festival deportivo, y más aún si Nanoha…

―Fate-chan.

La voz surgió detrás de ella, haciéndola sobresaltar. La rubia se giró sobre sí misma y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules violáceos que la observaban ansiosos.

―Nanoha… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Fate un tanto extrañada.

―Ah, pues… Resulta que Midori-Ya está por aquí cerca… ―comentó Nanoha con simpleza y señaló con la vista hacia su derecha.

Fate observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el final del corredor del parque, justo en la esquina donde se hallaba la famosa cafetería de los Takamachi. ¿En qué momento se había alejado tanto?

Volvió su vista hacia la pelirroja y sonrió por sentirse una despistada. Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó su vista hacia Arf, quien la saludaba efusivamente, y la acarició con cariño. Fate pudo observar que llevaba puesto el delantal negro característico de la cafetería, y debajo, el uniforme del instituto, al menos la camisa y la falda era lo que la rubia distinguía con claridad.

―¿Estabas entrenando? ―preguntó Nanoha devolviéndole la mirada.

―Sí, debo prepararme para el festival…

―Ser la estrella del equipo debe ser fastidioso, a veces.

―No soy la estrella. Hay otros buenos también, como Teana y… ―comentó Fate y trató de acercarse.

―Tenemos que hablar. ―dijo Nanoha con seriedad. La conversación trivial era sólo la excusa para comenzar, necesitaba sacarse el peso de encima que sentía desde ayer por la tarde.

La rubia se detuvo de repente y entrelazó su mirada con esos ojos azules que se habían tornado más serios que de costumbre. Esas palabras no le habían sonado bien, y a pesar de que no estuviesen saliendo, parecía un planteo de pareja.

―Ginga vino a verme ayer a la salida de mis actividades del club. ―comenzó Nanoha sin abandonar su expresión firme. Fate enarcó una ceja. ―Está muy deprimida, abatida y desesperada… No entiende por qué… ―Vaciló. ―Por qué la dejaste por otra persona.

―¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa? ¡Yo no la dejé! ―exclamó Fate frunciendo el ceño, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho sin pensar, cuando vio claramente la decepción plantada en el rostro de Nanoha. ―Bueno, es decir… Pienso hacerlo, pero no la he visto…

―Está bien, ella es… La primera. ―balbuceó la pelirroja y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto que resultara más interesante que la joven Harlaown. Suspiró inconscientemente.

Fate quiso negar eso, pero las palabras no abandonaron sus labios inmediatamente, y Nanoha prosiguió:

―Entonces, no entiendo por qué Ginga me dijo eso… ¿Me mintió acaso?

―Uff… ―suspiró Fate y volvió a llevar la palma de su mano a su frente, como antes, y cerró los ojos. ―Yo hablaré con ella… Espero poder verla hoy. No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

―Fate, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo. ―sugirió Nanoha sin mirarla. ―Ginga realmente te…

―Ella no es mi pareja, sólo somos muy cercanas. ―negó Fate con rapidez. ―Yo… No es ella quien… Uff… Sólo, déjame hablar con ella, ¿si?

Nanoha asintió apenas, se despidió de Arf con una caricia y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia antes de marcharse hacia la cafetería de vuelta.

Fate la observó hasta que se perdió dentro del local. Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza; ¿estaba haciendo las cosas mal? Sí, y se sentía una idiota. Quería a Ginga, aunque era un querer que no se convirtiera jamás en nada más profundo, pero se había enredado con ella sin pensarlo y, ahora, lo lamentaba.

_¡Idiota!_

Se recriminó mentalmente y fijó su vista en el cielo, antes de volver a mirar hacia la cafetería.

_Tú eres quien realmente me gusta, Nanoha…_

* * *

><p>Hayate abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando el insistente sonido de la alarma llegó a sus oídos. Se removió entre las sábanas y volvió sumergirse dentro de las mismas, para retomar el sueño.<p>

―Hayate.

La impasible voz de su hermana mayor la hizo abrir los ojos de vuelta.

―Anoche, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

―Me quedé con Ali en su casa y…

―Alicia llamó diciendo que no estabas en su casa.

"_Gracias, Ali, recuérdame darte un enorme golpe en forma de agradecimiento." _ Pensó Hayate e hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse en la cama, para enfrentar la mirada seria de Signum. Ahora debía justificar por qué un día de semana llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, sabiendo que tenía que asistir al instituto al otro día.

Resopló con fuerza, debía hablar con Alicia, ¿desde cuándo su entrañable compañera de salidas y locuras la delataba así?

―Salí con una amiga, ¡y no estoy mintiendo! ―se defendió la castaña inmediatamente. ―Y ahora me siento cansada, con dolor de cabeza… ¿Puedo saltearme las clases?

Signum frunció un poco el ceño y sin decir más, abandonó la habitación de su hermana menor. Hayate sonrió con resignación, sabía que ese gesto significaba un rotundo no. ¿Por qué justamente hoy, Signum no tenía que ir a trabajar?

Se levantó con pesar sintiendo aún el cansancio. Ayer por la tarde había acompañado a Alicia a la biblioteca de la universidad y se habían cruzado con Carim Gracia en el lugar. Hayate nunca la había visto personalmente a la joven amiga y compañera de clases de Alicia, pero cuando la muchacha habló sintió que era el lenguaje de un ángel. Sí, exageró en su inconsciente, pero de alguna forma debía describir a la señorita Gracia. Era rubia, alta, esbelta, de unos hermosos ojos azul rey, cabello rubio casi dorado y largo hasta la cintura. Muy refinada en su andar y en su manera de hablar. Toda una señorita… Una señorita que ya había caído bajo los desagradables "encantos" de Chrono.

Hayate pensó que sólo podía intercambiar un par de palabras con Carim, pero no percibió en qué momento exacto su palabrería barata y sin sentido había arrancado varias risas de la chica, y casi, dejado de lado a la enérgica Alicia. Luego, habían terminado en un lugar de comidas rápidas, conversando y riendo de cualquier cosa. La mayor de las hermanas Harlaown las abandonó en mitad de la cena, excusándose en una llamada que había recibido.

Así, Hayate aprovechó el momento a solas para conocer más a Carim, quien resultó ser una joven de mente abierta y lista para probar miles de experiencias, lo cual era lógico, siendo que se juntaba con Alicia, aunque a simple vista, no lo aparentaba.

_Las apariencias engañan._

Una sonrisa traviesa afloró en los labios de Hayate mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme. Sólo hablando se habían quedado hasta las 2 de la madrugada en aquel lugar de comida rápida, y después, había acompañado a Carim hasta su casa, donde recibió un beso en la comisura de los labios en forma de agradecimiento. Hayate se había quedado sin habla y sin reacción, hasta que Carim desapareció detrás de la puerta de su edificio.

Era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba estática y sin poder responder. Carim era, realmente, alguien interesante a quien no se cansaría de ver.

Se alegró de sobremanera al recordar que ya no estaba con Chrono. Y aunque no quería nada serio con nadie, sí le parecía agradable volver a pasar un rato ameno con Carim, y esta vez, ella le robaría un beso.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Signum, salió de su casa tarareando una canción, sino quería dormirse en clases debía estar lo más animada posible y no era algo difícil en ella, encontraría la forma de entretenerse, molestando a Fate, o cosas por el estilo.

En la intersección de siempre, Fate, Alicia y Chrono la esperaban. Hayate recordó que debía preguntarle a la rubia mayor por qué había sido tan cruel de no cubrirla en sus "andanzas" como siempre lo había hecho, pero desistió al notar la forma en que la ignoraba. Sus ojos borgoñas oscuros apenas la habían mirado, y estaba más seria que de costumbre.

Fate se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza cuando Hayate la miró con la pregunta _"¿qué le sucede?_" plantada en su rostro. Alicia y Chrono se separaron de ellas cuando llegaron al camino que los conducía hacia la universidad, y la rubia apenas se despidió con un escueto saludo, sin siquiera mirar a la castaña.

―Está enojada contigo. ―dijo Fate con tranquilidad cuando cruzaron el umbral de la gran puerta del instituto.

―¡Qué novedad, Fate-chan! A veces tu inteligencia me parece abrumadora. ―fue sarcástica Hayate sonriendo. La rubia frunció el ceño. ―Eso lo sé, no entiendo el por qué.

―Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo. ―respondió Fate con cierto enojo en su tono de voz, y aceleró sus pasos.

―Ahhh… Fate-chan~―llamó Hayate con una pena fingida, siguiéndole los pasos por detrás. ―¡No me dejes! ¡No seas así de cruel!

Hayate abrazó a Fate por detrás, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La rubia se quejó e intentó quitársela de encima, pero le fue inútil.

Desde una distancia prudente, Ginga las observó sin perder detalle. Volteó la mirada cuando a lo lejos vio a Nanoha llegar al instituto acompañada de sus amigas.

_A partir de hoy empieza el día de tu arrepentimiento, Nanoha-san…_

Sonrió con malicia y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto. Quería a Fate como su novia, y haría lo que sea necesario para remover los "estorbos" del camino.

* * *

><p>Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el pupitre frente suyo y sus ojos abandonaron la vista de la ventana para volverse a concentrar en lo que el profesor explicaba.<p>

La mañana ya estaba avanzada, y la clase de arte contemporáneo sería la última antes del receso del mediodía. Volvió su vista hacia su cuaderno de apuntes, apenas había escrito un par de oraciones, lo demás eran puros garabatos sin sentido, dibujos de ositos o gatitos muy infantiles, que adornaban todo el margen de la hoja.

―¿Qué sucede, Alicia? ―preguntó con suavidad Carim, a su lado.

La aludida sólo negó con la cabeza levemente y recargó su mejilla en su mano derecha. El timbre del receso resonó en todo el curso, y el profesor se retiró dejándoles dicho antes que debían entregar un informe para la siguiente clase.

―Bueno, ¿nos juntamos mañana para preparar ese informe? ―preguntó Carim cuando vio que Alicia se levantaba para marcharse. ―Alicia.

―Sí. Nos vemos mañana. ―se despidió la rubia tomando su bolso y encaminándose a la salida.

Carim la miró extrañada, ¿qué le sucedía a la siempre alegre Alicia? Intentó seguirla, pero un compañero de clase la detuvo, preguntándole por los apuntes que había tomado y un libro que él no tenía. Carim trató de ser rápida en sus respuestas, pero cuando terminó de orientar y ayudar a su compañero, ya no había rastros de la chica por los alrededores.

Alicia era obstinada, orgullosa, altanera, pero sobre todo, muy celosa. Sí, y eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos, celos de Carim Gracia, su amiga de la universidad. ¿Y todo gracias a quién? A Hayate.

Hayate era _su _amiga y la persona que le gustaba desde que había pisado suelo japonés hace unos años atrás. La castaña era su compinche, su compañera de salidas, y a veces, su _amante; _pero últimamente, ya no era así y Alicia empezaba a preocuparse. Entendía que Hayate no quería nada serio con nadie porque era libre a su manera, pero desde ayer, había visto un brillo diferente en sus ojos cuando hablaba con Carim, y no podía equivocarse, conocía demasiado a Hayate, le gustaba la joven Gracia, y de una manera diferente.

Caminó apresuradamente tratando de olvidarse de la imagen de Hayate y Carim riendo y creando una atmósfera entre ambas, donde ella estaba excluida. El campus de la universidad comenzaba a llenarse de jóvenes que iban y venían, el receso les permitía salir de clases para almorzar o, para otros, irse a sus hogares si ya habían terminado su jornada de estudio.

―Alicia

La voz de un hombre detrás suyo la hizo detenerse. Conocía a la perfección quién era, así que se giró lentamente y una máscara de tranquilidad apareció en su bello rostro.

―¡Vice!

Frente a ella estaba Vice Granscenic, el profesor de Historia de la universidad, con su porte de docente joven, libre, un tanto desalineado, pero con una gran inteligencia, le devolvía la mirada con un rostro preocupado. De cabello castaño, alto y unos ojos azules, había conquistado a muchas jóvenes de la universidad, pero sólo había caído bajo los encantos de una: Alicia T. Harlaown. Nadie lo sabía, excepto Carim, pero Alicia y Vice tenían sus encuentros amorosos fuera de la universidad y con cierta regularidad, a pesar de que el profesor estaba comprometido y a punto de casarse.

―Vice-sensei. ―la corrigió él y miró alternativamente a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba la mínima atención.

―Es un pequeño detalle, _Vice-sensei… ―_aclaró Alicia, y cuando lo nombró, su voz se tornó un tanto sugestiva.

―Al, necesitamos hablar, ¿cuándo tienes libre?

Alicia frunció un poco el ceño y lo observó inquisitivamente, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que quería decirle, pero él sólo se limitó a mirar el reloj de su muñeca, evitando sus ojos.

―Mañana estaré libre. ―respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Perfecto. En el lugar de siempre, entonces. ―contestó Vice y, sin devolverle la vista, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el ala norte del campus universitario.

Alicia lo vio alejarse, saludar a unas alumnas y sonreír con simpleza, pero algo, muy en le fondo, le decía que nada estaba bien.

_¡Excelente! Nada mejor que más problemas…_

* * *

><p>―Estará en la competencia del festival deportivo.<p>

―Eso es magnífico… ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

―¿Por quién me tomas, Gin? Jajaja, ¡por supuesto!

―¡Eres increíble, Kyrie! ―festejó Ginga abrazando a su amiga.

La azotea del instituto se inundó de gritos de júbilo por parte de la joven Nakajima. La tarde ya había caído sobre la ciudad y los preparativos para el festival deportivo se estaban llevando a cabo, mientras las dos chicas disfrutaban de haber conseguido realizar parte de u plan. ¿De qué trataba? Era simple, debían localizar a Yuuno Scrya y dejarle un mensaje sobre lo que su prometida hacía a sus espaldas.

Kyrie se había encargado, personalmente, de ese trabajo "sucio", había ido al instituto donde el prometido de Nanoha Takamachi asistía y había dejado una nota para él, en la cual le informaba, anónimamente, sobre la relación de Nanoha y Fate.

Había sido sencillo, ahora sólo esperaban que Yuuno respondiera de la manera que ellas esperaban.

Ginga, sin dejar de sonreír, miró hacia el cielo que atardecía lentamente. Lo primero que su mente recordó fue el rostro de _su _Fate, y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que la rubia la amase sólo a ella, por siempre.

* * *

><p>Cuando el día jueves llegó, Nanoha y Fate apenas habían cruzado palabras. Ambas estaban repletas de trabajos para el festival con sus respectivos clubes. La rubia, ni siquiera había cruzado con palabras con Ginga, y Nanoha lo sabía; no era que esperara algo, o en realidad, sí. Pero no entendía por qué Fate no cortaba relación con esa chica de una vez por todas. Eso la molestaba y cuando el jueves, en la mañana llegó al instituto, se sentó en su banco sin cruzar miradas con Fate, quien quedó con la mano en alto para saludarla.<p>

Hayate, de pie al lado de Fate, rió abiertamente, sosteniendo su estómago mientras lo hacía. La rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de repente, pero antes que pudiera hacer algún paso hacia Nanoha, la profesora de turno entró a la clase.

Todos tomaron asientos nuevamente, y Hayate dejó de reír, mientras intentaba concentrarse. Abrió su cuaderno de apuntes y casi volvió a reír al ver los dibujos que había hecho Alicia en él hace unos días atrás.

De repente, algo en su interior se estrujó, no entendía qué era. Es decir, ella, la gran Hayate Yagami sentía algo así como…. ¿Extrañeza? Sí, parecía ser eso. Extrañaba a Alicia, porque la rubia no había hecho más que ignorarla estos días.

_Te quiero, mi mapache._

Leyó uno de los mensajes al lado de un tierno dibujo de un mapache animado. Sonrío apenas. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra?

_Te extraño, Ali…_

―Harlaown-san

Hayate abandonó sus pensamientos y volvió su mente al lugar donde debía estar desde el inicio: la clase. Miró a la profesora, quien observaba a alguien con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Harlaown-san! ―exclamó la docente elevando su particular tono de voz suave.

La castaña miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba su amiga, descubriendo que se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en su palma derecha. Así que, con una sonrisa felina, sacó la mano que utilizaba de apoyo, provocando que se despertara del susto.

―Gracias, Yagami-san. ―agradeció al profesora fastidiada y agregó: ―Pida los apuntes luego, Haralown-san. Afuera de la clase.

Fate suspiró. Se levantó con pesar, mientras se disculpaba por su falta y abandonó el salón.

Hayate, miró hacia el frente nuevamente, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Nanoha. Le sonrió y negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. La pelirroja le respondió con una leve sonrisa, que apenas se figuró en sus labios y volvió su vista hacia el frente. Aunque lo que menos prestaba era atención a la clase…

Fate, afuera, suspiró una vez más. Se regañó internamente por haberse quedado dormida en clases. La falta de sueño se las estaba cobrando caro a su cuerpo.

¿Qué haría dos horas fuera del salón? Se moriría de calor en el pasillo. Miró hacia ambos lados, totalmente desiertos, aunque, una figura conocida apareció caminando en dirección contraria en la primera intersección del pasillo.

_¡Ginga!_

Miró hacia la puerta de su salón, caminó sigilosamente fuera del campo de visión de la profesora y se escabulló en dirección hacia donde había visto a la chica. Era el momento justo. No había visto a Ginga en días, y tenía que cortar con ella de alguna forma, para poder seguir adelante con Nanoha, en paz.

―¡Ginga! ―exclamó para que se detuviera.

La joven la miró entre sorprendida y extrañada.

―Fate… ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?

―Es… ¡No importa! ¿Será que tienes un momento? ―preguntó la rubia con su mejor cara de súplica.

―Vamos a la biblioteca y en el camino me dices. Tengo que llevar estos libros. ―respondió Ginga un tanto seria. Fate afirmó con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la biblioteca, mientras la rubia buscaba las palabras necesarias y adecuadas para que todo fuera sencillo. Sus pasos se hicieron eco cuando se adentraron al lugar de destino. Estaba completamente vacío, así que Ginga dejó los libros con la ayudante de la bibliotecaria y arrastró a Fate hacia uno de los estantes ubicados atrás de todo, para no ser escuchadas.

Una vez a solas nuevamente, tomó a la rubia del rostro e intentó besarla, pero Fate esquivó sus labios, poniendo su mejilla. Ginga se detuvo en seco y sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

_El momento que más temía llegó…_

―Tenemos que hablar. ―comenzó Fate poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para alejarla un poco y poder observarla. ―Yo… Creo que deberíamos dejarlo, ¿sabes?

―Dejar, ¿qué, Fate?

―Lo que se supone que tenemos… Es decir, yo… Ya no puedo estar contigo. Lo siento. ―dijo la rubia en un susurro y tragó saliva cuando las lágrimas abandonaron, sin previo aviso, los ojos de su acompañante.

―¿Lo sientes? ¿Y me dejas así, porque sí? ¿Cuál es la verdad tras esto, Fate?

―Ginga, sólo no quiero lastimarte. No es justo que estés con alguien como yo perdiendo el tiempo…

―¡No pierdo el tiempo porque YO TE AMO, FATE TESTAROSSA!

La declaración llegó a oídos de Fate, fuerte y clara. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y sintió su garganta reseca de repente cuando intentó hablar. Ginga comenzó a llorar abiertamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo totalmente abatida. Unos segundos tardó en reaccionar la rubia para tratar de consolarla, pero sólo recibió un empujón por parte de la joven, para que se alejara.

―¿Piensas que ella te ama de la misma forma que yo, Fate? ―preguntó Ginga, mirándola con furia.

Fate se estremeció bajo esa mirada cargada de rencor. Se sintió fatal de haberla destruido así, porque no lo merecía, no quiso enamorar a Ginga, nunca había sido su intención, pero, últimamente no hacía más que dejar todo al revés y las cosas terminaban mal. Por un fugaz instante, deseó no haberse involucrado ni con Ginga ni con Nanoha.

Entre sus cavilaciones, había pasado por alto que la joven se había referido a alguien, a un "ella" específico. Pero en ese momento, Fate no comprendió que la mirada y la pregunta de la joven le hacían ver que ella ya sabía sobre su idilio con Nanoha, y que lo único sentía por ella, no era otra cosa más que una terrible obsesión amorosa.

* * *

><p>La cafetería de la universidad estaba repleta de estudiantes, durante el receso. Alicia esquivó a un par y encontró una mesa libre junto al ventanal. Carim la alcanzó unos momentos después y se sentó frente a ella.<p>

Alicia removió su comida sin hambre y desvió su vista hacia el parque frente al ventanal.

―Alicia, ¿qué sucede?

―Nada…

―Pues, parece todo lo contrario… Si quieres, podemos salir hoy con Hayate, dijo que vendría a buscarme. ―intentó animarla Carim sonriendo un poco.

―¿Así que viene a buscarte? Estaré de más si acepto ir, entonces… ―respondió Alicia sin abandonar la vista de la ventana y con la voz apagada.

―¿Qué tonterías dices? Estaremos felices de que vengas.

―Hum.

―Ali, vamos, por favor, cambia esa cara… Necesito que me ayudes con Hayate, creo que me gusta. ―declaró Carim con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Alicia abandonó la vista del parque en las afueras, y se concentró en el rostro un tanto avergonzado de la persona que tenía en frente. Procesó las palabras de la joven y cayó en la cuenta de la importancia de las mismas… A Carim le gustaba Hayate.

_Nada puede ser peor que esto._

―Si te gusta, sólo díselo. ―contestó tajante Alicia, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su interior. ―Además no creo que Hayate te quiera para algo serio… ―añadió sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran con total desprecio de sus labios.

―Acaso… ¿Estás celosa? ―preguntó Carim entre sorprendida y divertida.

―Nos vemos después.

Alicia intentó huir para retener un poco de la dignidad que parecía perder en cada instante que pasaba al lado de Carim. No quería escuchar más nada. Ayer había hablado con Vice, y éste le había dicho que se marcharía de la ciudad con su actual pareja, ya que contraerían matrimonio el siguiente año, y pensaban vivir en Tokio. Por lo que, ya no volvería a verlo. Perdería a Vice, ahora a Hayte, si seguía así se quedaría sola.

―¡Alicia, deja de ser así! ―le reclamó Carim levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella, para impedir que se fuera, si era necesario. ―Hablemos.

―No haya nada que hablar… No me siento bien, es todo.

―¿Estás celosa?

―¡Por supuesto que no! Hayate y tú pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana. ―sentenció Alicia con rudeza y miró a su amiga con furia.

Carim sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa tierna como siempre lo hacía, sino, con una burlesca, en la cual le transmitía que había entendido a la perfección lo que sucedía.

―Así que… ¿Estás celosa de _tu amiga _Hayate? Porque yo recuerdo que son amigas nada más…

―Y eso somos.

―¿Entonces qué te incomoda?

―Nada, Carim.

―Que bese a Hayate delante de ti, ¿eso te incomodaría? ―preguntó Gracia y sonrió de nuevo. ―Ya lo hemos hecho, así que no sería nada nuevo.

Alicia sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Carim jamás le había hablado así, con es tono cargado de sarcasmo, ¿quién se creía que era?

A la mayor de las hermanas Harlaown le duró apenas unos dos segundos pensar que Carim resultaba ser la persona más odiosa del mundo, por lo que, levantó su bandeja de comida de un pequeño manotazo, logrando que ésta se derramara en el pulcro vestido blanco que la joven Gracia llevaba puesto en esa ocasión.

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando la escena, estupefactos, hasta que Alicia abandonó la cafetería, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su, ya no más, amiga y compañera de clases.

* * *

><p>Fate se dirigió a la azotea del instituto durante la hora del almuerzo, ya que Hayate le había dicho que Nanoha la esperaría ahí. Con pasos desganados subió las escaleras lentamente. La profesora la había regañado y dado tarea extra por haberse dormido en clase, y ella no había podido, siquiera, protestar; pues, claro, ¿qué podría decir en su defensa? Nada. Tenía la culpa por no equilibrar el tiempo en su vida, para dormir como corresponde, primeramente.<p>

Era jueves y ya estaba devastada, no sabía cómo haría el día de mañana en el festival deportivo.

_A este ritmo mañana no tendré fuerzas…_

Pensando en ello, abrió la puerta de la azotea, esperando encontrar a Nanoha en el lugar de siempre, a un lado de la puerta, esperándola; pero no fue así, la pelirroja estaba apoyada en el barandal mirando hacia el espléndido cielo del mediodía, ausente.

Fate sonrió, sabía cuánto a Nanoha le calmaba perder la vista en aquel infinito manto que rodeaba al mundo, y ni se percataba de su alrededor.

―Nanoha. ―la llamó Fate colocándose a su lado y sonriéndole dulcemente.

―Fate-chan… ―el nombre escapó de sus labios como un suave susurro, mientras se perdía en los ojos carmesí que le devolvían la mirada, y a la vez, un mar de preguntas la atormentaban internamente.

―Pensé que estabas enojada y yo… ―comenzó Fate y trató de acercarse más, pero los pasos que avanzó fueron los que Nanoha retrocedió, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente. ―¿Qué sucede?

―Es… Es suficiente, Fate. ―comenzó Nanoha y se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada confundida de la rubia al no escuchar el sufijo característico que acompañaba su nombre, últimamente. ―No quiero lastimar a Ginga, así que es mejor que…

―¡No lastimamos a nadie! Ya no estará más Ginga de por medio… Yo he hablado con ella, Nanoha…

―Pero… Ella te ama. Yo estoy en el medio, y es mejor que me haga a un lado. ―dijo Nanoha y desvió la vista. ―Antes de que vinieras hablé con ella y… Me contó que la _dejaste_, que no te importo todo lo que vivieron juntas…

―¡Claro que no es así! ¡Cómo puede hablar así, como si hubiésemos sido pareja en algún momento!

―¿No lo eran acaso? Me siento usada…

Fate abrió los ojos, ¿qué había escuchado? ¿Nanoha se sentía usada? Eso jamás. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Ginga le había dicho?

"_¿Piensas que ella te ama de la misma forma que yo, Fate?"_

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso era solamente ella la que se estaba enamorando? No podía ser así, Nanoha le respondía de la misma forma, se estremecía bajo su tacto. Ginga estaba equivocada.

Negó con vehemencia y tomó a la pelirroja de los hombros, obligándola a que la mirase. Y con toda la determinación en su ser habló:

―Me gustas. No quiero estar con Ginga, no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú, Nanoha… Lamento que todo se haya dado así, pero puedo decirte con toda verdad, que me has gustado desde el primer momento que te vi… Y desde ese día solo he deseado conocerte… ―confesó Fate mientras sentía sus mejillas, y la punta de sus orejas, arder de la vergüenza.

Nanoha, no muy diferente a ella, estaba completamente sonrojada, devolviéndole una mirada brillante con sus profundos ojos azules violáceos. Fate se maravilló una vez más, confirmando, como siempre, lo hermosa que era la pelirroja. Además de que la iluminación del sol le daba un tono más resplandeciente a su piel.

―Pero si no quieres nada más, si realmente deseas que no me acerque, sólo dímelo. Entenderé…

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, tomó a Fate del cuello de su camisa y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con ímpetu desde el primer instante. La rubia ahogó un gemido cuando la lengua de Nanoha se aventuró dentro de su boca casi al instante, y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su ser.

La pelirroja sentía que debía depositar en ese beso todo lo que no podía poner en palabras. Le gustaba tanto Fate, pero no hallaba la forma de expresarlo, o tal vez sí, pero tenía miedo. Aún temía y dudaba.

Pero cuando estaban así, solas, besándose, abrazándose o simplemente con la presencia de la otra, sentía que no había nada que deseara más que eso, porque todo su ser se llenaba de una sensación que no podía exponer en sencillas palabras.

_¿Sería eso sentirse feliz o completa?_

Fate la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a ella, y luego, dejó viajar sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Nanoha. Ésta, en cambio, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Fate y siguió profundizando el beso, que se volvía cada vez más apasionado.

―Lo siento, Fate-chan… ―comenzó Nanoha en un suave murmullo, aún cerca de los labios de la rubia, y sin abrir del todo sus ojos.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ―preguntó Fate de la misma manera, pero separándose un poco para observarla.

―Por seguir dudando… Lo siento… Tú… Tú también me gustas, y mucho. ―admitió, tanto para sí, como para Fate.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente sin poder ocultarlo, más aún viendo el sonrojo extremadamente adorable que cubría el rostro de Nanoha.

La abrazó con fuerza y depositó pequeños besos en la mejilla derecha de la joven

―Nyahaha, Fate-chan, me haces cosquillas… ¡Basta!

Hayate cerró la puerta de la azotea donde se encontraba espiándolas junto a Suzuka y Alisa y sonrió satisfecha. Miró a las jóvenes a su lado y levantó el dedo pulgar en forma de victoria, las otras dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Las tres habían colaborado, luego de que Nanoha tuvo la conversación con Ginga, de que no creyera nada de lo que la joven Nakajima le decía, y que esperase a hablar con Fate antes de decidir algo que tal vez, le hiciera mal.

Pero por suerte, Nanoha había escuchado a su corazón y no a la lógica o razón que le decía que dejara a Fate libre para que estuviese con alguien que, realmente, no quería.

―Asunto resuelto. ―dijo Hayate mientras regresaban al salón antes de que el receso terminara.

―Ginga no creo que se rinda tan fácil… ―comentó Alisa a su lado.

―Es tan sólo una niña… Ya se le pasará. ―le restó importancia la castaña y cambió el tema al ver a unos alumnos pasar con una revista de videos juegos.

Alisa y Suzuka intercambiaron miradas y luego rieron al ver cómo Hayate ya se había compenetrado en una discusión sobre personajes de un juego con esos jóvenes de un curso inferior.

_Todo parecía estar tranquilo._

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Fate acompañó a Nanoha a la salida del instituto, antes de partir hacia su club. La pelirroja no tendría que estar en las actividades de la tarde, ya que debía preparar otras cosas para el festival y se juntaría con Suzuka y Alisa para terminarlo.

Llegaron a la puerta de salida, pero antes de que pudiesen despedirse, tuvieron que soltarse las manos rápidamente al ver dos figuras conocidas frente a ellas.

Nanoha quedó estática en su lugar, y Fate tragó pesado.

Ginga Nakajima sonrió de lado y saludó con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra sostenía su maleta. A su lado, un joven delgado, con gafas, vestido con el uniforme del instituto St. Simon dejó su postura relajada sobre la pared y se acercó un poco. Se acomodó sus gafas y miró inquisitivamente a Nanoha y luego, a Fate.

―Me dijo que buscaba a Nanoha Takamachi, y le hice compañía amablemente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecerían. ―dijo Ginga sin abandonar esa sonrisa que se tornaba siniestra por momentos.

―Hola, Nanoha… Vine a buscarte. ―habló el joven, con una particular voz no tan grave, y clavó sus ojos verdes en Fate, para agregar: ―Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, y soy el prometido de Nanoha. Encantado.

* * *

><p>Si les pareció que hubo mucho "te arrojo algo al rostro o a la ropa" no fue realmente intencional... xD<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

Tsunderella~


	5. Decisión

Oli, soy una notita de saludo~

* * *

><p>―Hola, Nanoha… Vine a buscarte. ―habló el joven, con una particular voz no tan grave, y clavó sus ojos verdes en Fate, para agregar: ―Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, y soy el prometido de Nanoha. Encantado.<p>

Los ojos borgoñas se entrecerraron con seriedad, antes de responder con total aspereza:

―Fate Harlaown.

Ni un _"encantada_", siquiera un simple y llano _"hola_"; para Fate, esa respuesta había sido suficiente. Maldijo al destino por tener que cruzar miradas con ese joven, porque si solamente se hubiese quedado en su club, no tendría que sentirse así de incómoda frente a él.

Nanoha alternó su mirada una vez más entre ambos rubios que parecían no encontrar algo mejor que observarse de esa manera tan _inquisitiva. _

Ginga sonrió para sí.

―Te veo luego. ―dijo Fate de repente, tan bajo, que apenas Nanoha alcanzó a oírla. Luego, dio media vuelta y regresó al instituto con paso acelerado.

La pelirroja la siguió con la mirada, hasta que Ginga salió tras Fate, y eso, la obligó a fruncir el ceño, inevitablemente.

―Nanoha.

Yuuno volvió a llamar su atención, acercándose y depositando la palma de su mano en su hombro. Nanoha lo miró y le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo, ocultando el terrible mal estar que sentía en la boca del estómago por lo sucedido. No había podido despedirse de Fate, y esa manera en que se había marchado no le agradaba; debía disculparse.

_Ginga fue tras ella._

Apretó su labio inferior casi imperceptiblemente, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a su prometido. Yuuno la observó extrañado, volteó hacia la entrada del instituto y divisó que ya ningún alumno se veía por los alrededores, mucho menos _aquella_ chica rubia. Suspiró y siguió a Nanoha rápidamente.

Ginga tuvo que correr para llegar hasta Fate; la rubia caminaba con paso apresurado hacia el campo deportivo, ubicado en la parte trasera del instituto.

―¡FATE! ―exclamó, casi sin aire por lo rápido que había corrido para alcanzarla. Hizo un último esfuerzo y se impulsó un poco más para quedar justo frente a ella. ―Estoy hablándote.

Fate se detuvo. La miró con un rostro inescrutable e intentó reiniciar su camino, ignorándola.

―¡Fate! ―se interpuso Ginga, indignada de que quisiera no tomarla en cuenta, y optó por sostenerla de los hombros. ―¿Por qué estás así?

―Ésto fue tu idea, ¿no? ―preguntó Fate enfrentándole la mirada, de una vez. ―¿Desde cuándo eres así, Ginga?

―Desde que me enteré que tú y ella se burlaban de mí.

―¿Pero qué clase de estupidez es esa?

―¡No es ninguna estupidez! ¡Me dejaste por ella, admítelo de una condenada vez! ―gritó Ginga con angustia y apretó sus hombros con fuerza. ―¿Dónde quedó todo el _odio _que le solías tener? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo?

―¡Detente, Ginga! ¡No se trata de eso! Nadie es inferior a nadie, ¿puedes entender eso? Sólo…

Ginga apretó los dientes con fuerza y sin poder contenerse, dirigió la palma de su mano justo en la mejilla derecha de la rubia.

La bofetada resonó en la desolada parte trasera del instituto, como un golpe seco. Fate se sostuvo la mejilla enrojecida y enfrentó la mirada de la joven enseguida, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, dispuesta a reclamarle semejante atropello; pero, inmediatamente, toda queja que pudiese haber querido hacer, murió en su interior al ver las lágrimas de Ginga recorrer su rostro, unas lágrimas cargadas de tristeza y rencor.

No supo qué decirle en aquel momento, nada podía abandonar sus labios, nada que pudiese ser coherente y apropiado para aquella ocasión. No habían formalizado jamás nada, pero era cierto que eso no le permitía ser una descarada como lo había sido y estar con dos personas a la vez sabiendo lo que Ginga sentía por ella. Sí, porque ella lo sabía a la perfección, sabía con total exactitud que Ginga se había enamorado, pero no quería verlo… y las consecuencias de su ceguera obstinada eran estas.

No pretendía lastimar a Ginga, pero ya lo había hecho; no quería perder a Nanoha, pero sentía que estaba a punto de hacerlo y todo por no ser sincera con sus propios sentimientos.

La joven Nakajima se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez, con el puño de su camisa y desvió la vista hacia sus pies, ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo. Fate se sintió pésimo, una vez más, y aún sin saber muy bien qué hacer soltó un débil "lo siento" en un susurro poco audible.

―No es justo… Simplemente, no es justo cuando ella ya tiene a alguien y sólo te usa como un pasatiempo antes de su compromiso. Mientras yo…

Fate no alcanzó a escuchar todo lo que Ginga balbuceaba entre sollozos, su mente se detuvo en esas simples palabras que había soltado con total desprecio: "… cuando ella ya tiene a alguien y sólo te usa como pasatiempo." ¿Realmente era así?

Sintió como algo se estrujaba en su interior, algo que le impidió, por unos breves segundos, respirar de manera normal. Y luego, un pequeño dolor se asentó en su pecho.

**TODO LO QUE NECESITO**

"_Cuando sientes que no hay salida,_

_El amor es el único camino._

_Por favor, sé bueno conmigo;_

_Por favor, sonríe para mí._

_No permitas que me den celos,_

_No dejes que me obsesione contigo._

_Aún le tengo miedo al amor_

_Demuéstrame que puedo creer en ti._

…

_Mira mis sentimientos_

_Te estoy anhelando tanto_

_Abrázame ahora_

_Antes de que sea tarde._

…

_Deja de alejarme y acercarme a ti_

_Vamos sé un poco honesto._

…

_¿Por qué todavía no entiendes cómo me siento?_

_Y todavía no entiendo cómo te sientes._

_Te amo todos los días,_

_No te alejes, llévame lejos._

_Te amo todos los días,_

_De todos los modos_

_Te amo."_

**2NE1, _I love you._**

**5**

**DECISIÓN**

Se recostó en el amplio sillón de la sala y observó con disimulado hastío la escena que se reproducía frente a sus ojos: sus padres alabando e idolatrando a Yuuno, como si fuese un importante hombre realizado, o un combatiente de la segunda guerra mundial que había logrado llegar con vida a su hogar a contar sus méritos y logros: pero no, era tan sólo un joven de apenas 18 años a punto de finalizar sus estudios secundarios con excelente promedio, solamente eso.

_Nada de otro mundo._

Arrugó su nariz y frunció el ceño cuando su madre, en un gesto alevoso tomó al joven del brazo y lo sentó al lado de ella, alegando que los _prometidos_ debían pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos, eso le causó repugnancia, el gesto, el sentir a Yuuno incómodo y, aún más, la palabra "prometidos".

Nanoha estaba indignada, fastidiada, harta, superada de tanta hipocresía. Las palabras que usaban sus padres para con Yuuno, sólo eran falsas. No estaban orgullosos de él ni nada por el estilo, sólo querían que su _imperio _Takamachi de los negocios siguiese creciendo, y si eso implicaba arrastrarse como lagartijas hacia la familia Scrya, por sus beneficios, lo harían. Antes, esa desfachatez le daba igual, o tal vez, estaba resignada a hacerlo, pero ahora, no.

No quería casarse con Yuuno y no lo haría.

―Nanoha, atiende a Yuuno como corresponde. ―pidió Shiro cruzándose de brazos, sentado frente a ellos.

La pelirroja inspiró, como tratando de no decir algo irrespetuoso y luego, se levantó de su asiento. No discutiría con sus padres, no terminaría por tratar mal a Yuuno, pero su mal humor no ayudaba, así que lo mejor sería que se alejara con el joven del campo de visión de sus padres y conversaran.

Pidió el debido respeto a sus padres y condujo a Yuuno hasta el patio trasero de la casa, más precisamente, hacia el dojo, que en esos momentos se hallaba vacío. Sus pasos culminaron frente a la entrada, y la pelirroja decidió tomar asiento en la fría madera que cubría el suelo del dojo; el joven terminó acompañando su movimiento y se acomodó a su lado, casi tan cerca, que Nanoha pudo sentir el roce de su brazo contra el suyo.

―Hay algo que… Quisiera que supieras… ―las últimas palabras que Yuuno dijo sonaron muy débiles y apenas perceptibles.

―Hm?

Nanoha se animó a observarlo cuando distinguió el tono cargado de nerviosismo que el chico había utilizado, y su sorpresa fue tal al encontrarlo con las mejillas teñidas de rubor y con la frente sudada. Ella sabía que solamente se ponía así cuando algo lo incomodaba de sobremanera o le alteraba los nervios.

_¿Será que también quiere anular el compromiso? _

―La verdad es que… Quiero que sepas que yo… ¡Quiero que nuestro compromiso sea real! ―dijo con rapidez y tragó pesado ante la mirada sorprendida que la chica le devolvía. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó, antes de que ella decidiese interrumpirlo y no pudiera decir lo que tanto trabajo le había costado. ―Sé que es una decisión que deberíamos tomar juntos, pero la verdad es que… Es que… Te amo, Nanoha y quiero compartir mi vida contigo. ―culminó totalmente sonrojado.

Sentía arder sus mejillas, sus orejas y el corazón golpeaba su pecho con una fuerza desmesurada, que por un momento creyó que saldría despedido de su pecho. Cerró su puño con fuerza sobre la tela de su pantalón y soportó la mirada de Nanoha unos segundos, unos breves segundos que se les hicieron eternos e insoportables.

Por su parte, la pelirroja no salía de su asombros, ¿qué había acabado de oír? No podía ser cierto… Yuuno siempre había sido su amigo, su único mejor amigo, que había estado con ella en muchas situaciones, que la cuidaba y la protegía, pero no era sólo por amistad, él estaba enamorado de ella, y siendo tan ciega jamás lo había notado.

_Estúpida. Ingenua y ciega. _

Se recriminó y desvió la vista de esos ojos verdes que la observaban inquisitivos.

Era el momento adecuado, debía decirle lo que sentía, lo que pensaba de ese falso compromiso y de… No. No podía hablarle de Fate, ¿qué diría? ¿Que era su novia? Claro que no; Fate no se lo había propuesto y menos aún con Ginga alrededor…

_Ginga…_

Frunció el ceño y bufó.

―¿N-na… Nanoha?

La voz de Yuuno la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la obligó a volver a la realidad: debía una respuesta, _inmediata._

―Veras, también quería hablarte y… Después de esto supongo que no será lo mismo.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Lo siento, Yuuno-kun.

El muchacho tardó unos breves instantes en procesar esa disculpa. Ese simple y llano _"lo siento" _era más profundo de lo que pensaba y de repente sintió el dolor del rechazo como un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago.

―No es tu culpa, es sólo que no quiero seguir la imposición de mis padres. Quiero encontrar a alguien que ame de verdad y que elija yo misma. ―explicó ella con voz suave y a su mente acudió la imagen nítida de Fate. ―Lo siento, es muy hermoso lo que me dijiste, pero yo no soy la persona que buscas… Sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor.―añadió con una sonrisa cálida.

Yuuno guardó silencio, luego se levantó de repente y sin mirarla, preguntó con total aversión:

―¿Es por la chica con la que salías hoy del instituto?

―Nyaha… C-claro que no… ―respondió Nanoha tratando de sonar convincente y jugó con los dedos de sus manos en un acto de nerviosismo.

―¿Cuándo serás sincera conmigo, Nanoha? ―cuestionó él al fin, casi ignorando la respuesta falsa de ella y la miró por sobre su hombro.

Nanoha sintió un retorcijón en el pecho y se sintió miserable de haberlo hecho sufrir cuando oyó su voz sonar tan lastimera, pero aún más, cuando el giro y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de manera incontrolable.

¿Tanto significaba ella para él?

Cuando vio el rostro abatido y desconsolado de Yuuno comprendió el peso de las palabras del mismo.

La amaba, y ella… Ella quería a otra persona. No podía entender a Yuuno, comprender a Ginga, pero sí podía sentir lástima por ambos, ¿y eso estaba bien?

_Soy un asco de persona._

―Nos vemos, Nanoha. ―se despidió Yuuno y caminó sin mirar atrás hacia la casa para saludar a los señores Takamachi y además decirles que su compromiso había sido anulado.

Nanoha, estática en su lugar, ni siquiera se percató de las intenciones del joven hasta que tuvo a su padre frente a ella, enfurecido y gritándole mil barbaridades.

* * *

><p>Cruzó el umbral de la puerta del departamento y soltó un largo y cansino suspiro mientras encendía las luces para iluminar el oscuro espacio a su alrededor. Parecía que nadie más que ella había llegado al hogar, hasta que sintió unos pasos en la cocina.<p>

―Bienvenida, Al.

La voz de Fate llegó a sus oídos, y sin poder evitarlo, sus pies se dirigieron con rapidez al encuentro de su hermana.

La rubia menor estaba sentada frente a la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, tomando un vaso con agua y con la mirada perdida en algún punto interesante en la heladera frente a ella. Cuando su hermana llegó a su lado, la observó con una sonrisa que a Alicia no le faltó entender que era triste; y ella no pudo sonreírle de otra forma, también se sentía extraña por dentro por lo acontecido durante todo el día.

―Fate, ¿sucedió…?

Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron a observar con más detenimiento los borgoñas de su hermana, que parecían tan apagados y oscuros a pesar de que la luz iluminaba perfectamente su rostro. Y Alicia no necesitó ver nada más, comprendió así que su hermana sabía algo que las podía afectar a ambas, y no quería saberlo. No quería saberlo, ya que le había llevado varios lapsos calmarse después del día que había vivido; su terapia fue caminar por horas alrededor de la ciudad.

No quería escuchar nada que pudiese alterar nuevamente su inestable mente.

―Llamaron de la clínica… Mamá ha empeorado… ―dijo Fate con la voz apagada y un tanto, temblorosa. ―Iré a verla…

Alicia, que al escuchar esa noticia, había mantenido la vista en el suelo, la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación, antes de gritarle que no debía hacerlo.

―¡¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? Esa mujer casi… ¡Fate, reacciona!

―Pero es nuestra madre…

―Nuestra madre es Lindy, Fate. ―sentenció Alicia con rudeza y se alejó de la cocina a pasos agigantados sin voltear a ver el rostro de su hermana.

Fate tragó pesado y regresó su vista a cualquier otro punto. Entendía perfectamente que ahora Lindy era su madre, pero Precia seguía siendo quien les había dado la vida, y por lo tanto, a pesar de todo, le debía eso, le debía el estar con vida.

_Aunque si hubiese sido por ella nos dejaba morir así como nos dio la vida._

Imaginó esas crueles palabras con la voz de Alicia en su cabeza. Eso era lo que su hermana pensaba, y más aún, porque ella era la que peor la había pasado por aquel entonces.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de borrar esa frase y tomar valor.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y sin darse tiempo a meditar nada más, abandonó la casa, aún con el uniforme del instituto, con dirección al sanatorio.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas que volvían de sus trabajos, de sus institutos, de la universidad, y se hacía casi imposible transitar con tranquilidad, sino que debía ir esquivando peatones lentos o apresurados. Fate detestaba caminar entre las multitudes, y más aún, tomar el autobús en ese estado de amontonamiento masivo, pero no tenía otra opción. Suspiró con fastidio y se concentró en la música que surgía de su reproductor de Mp3.

Mientras sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas de una banda que amaba del rock, se dejó envolver por el anochecer y las luces que rodeaban la ciudad en la intrascendente vista que le otorgaba la ventana del autobús; trataba casi ya inútilmente, que su mente no divagara en las consecuencias que podía tener su osado acto de ir sola a la clínica, y como por una _casualidad_ de la vida vio a Nanoha correr en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía ella dentro del transporte. Por acto reflejo se dirigió hacia la puerta del ómnibus y bajó a toda prisa.

Estaba casi…

No.

Estaba segura que, en el instante que la vio, Nanoha estaba llorando y tal vez, sólo en una mínima posibilidad, se dirigía a su casa, a la residencia Harlaown.

Con la velocidad que descendió del autobús, se impulsó para seguir a alguien que no estaba completamente segura si era Nanoha y que no podía ver ya por lo transitada que estaba la vereda. Entre pequeños empujones y pedidos de disculpa a la gente que atropellaba en su apurada marcha, pudo distinguir en una esquina a la joven.

La coleta ladeada, el cabello cobrizo brillando intensamente aún bajo la iluminación nocturna y la clara figura que podría reconocer a miles de metros de distancia.

Lo sabía, era ella. Su visión y su intuición no le habían fallado.

―¡Nanoha! ―la llamó antes de que la pelirroja cruzara la calle.

La chica volteó, visiblemente sorprendida, y rápidamente acortó al distancia entre las dos, fundiéndose en un abrazo con Fate.

Dentro de la calidez que el cuerpo de la rubia le devolvía, Nanoha se abstrajo del resto del mundo a sus alrededores y se echó a llorar, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de su acompañante. Fate le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, tratando de envolver aquel cuerpo que, por primera vez, parecía tan débil y pidió ser lo suficiente fuerte siempre para poder protegerla de todo mal.

_No llores, por favor… Me entristece verte así, mi Nanoha…_

* * *

><p>Hizo un paso adelante una vez más, pero, nuevamente, retrocedió dos. Se mordió la punta del dedo pulgar, en señal de nerviosismo y casi, se exasperó por su cobarde actitud.<p>

¿Desde cuándo era así?

Resopló con fastidio y se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos dos veces, para darse ánimos. Volvió a pararse frente a la puerta del departamento y con un débil dedo tembloroso, tocó el timbre.

_A veces dejas de ser tan genial para convertirte en esto…Una simple y completa idiota. Por suerte nadie me ve._

―_¿Hola?_

Una voz dulce, pero que sonaba un tanto metálica, le respondió a través del portero eléctrico.

―Hello, hello, señorita… He venido a reportarme porque oí que se requería mi presencia por aquí. —habló con total seguridad, como si unos minutos antes no hubiese hasta sudado por los nervios que sentía.

—_Hayate._

—Ali… ¿Puedo pasar?

El silencio se hizo presente por unos breves segundos incómodos, que se le hicieron increíblemente perpetuos a la castaña.

—_Adelante._

Hayate sonrió con júbilo y una vez que la puerta principal se abrió, se adentró al departamento de los Harlaown.

Al entrar, la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la de la pantalla del televisor. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada, y caminó hacia el living despacio. Pudo apreciar la figura de Alicia sentada en el sofá, cómodamente, aguardándola. Hayate sonrió y con rapidez, se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón.

—¿Ahora te gusta la oscuridad? —la molestó sin poder contenerse y le pellizcó la mejilla.

—La película amerita poca luz y nada _de molestias_. —respondió con simpleza, Alicia, apartando de un movimiento brusco, la mano de su amiga.

Hayate no se sorprendió por el gesto, sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrebató el control remoto de la otra mano y apagó el televisor. La única luz cesó en un instante, a la vez que los reclamos de Alicia se hacían presentes; Hayate escondió el aparato debajo del sofá y se abalanzó sobre Alicia, derrumbándola con facilidad, mientras ella dejaba descansar su peso sobre la joven debajo suyo.

—Ya… Levántate. —pidió la rubia ofendida moviéndose, para sacársela de encima.

No escuchaba respuesta alguna, así que iba a levantarse de una vez, sin importarle nada, cuando sintió la respiración de la castaña en su oído derecho. Se tensó visiblemente y tragó pesado cuando sintió sus labios tan cerca de su oreja, acariciándola con el aire caliente que provenía de su boca.

—No estoy segura de qué hice, pero si algo de toda mi estupidez constante te ofendió, perdóname. Estos días, en lo que no me has dirigido la palabra, me hiciste mucha falta, Ali…

Las sinceras palabras de Hayate, el suave susurro que llegaba a su oído, la posición en la que estaban, la tranquilidad del lugar, todo era un conjunto que hacía que Alicia T. Harlaown fuese perdiendo las fuerzas para negarse. Subió sus manos hasta la espalda de la castaña y la estrechó más contra sí, en un abrazo cálido.

—Creo que fue el periodo… He estado muy idiota últimamente. Perdóname tú a mí…

—Jeje… —Hayate rió, sintiéndose aliviada al fin y se incorporó, invitando a Alicia que hiciese lo mismo. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué razón no me cubriste cuando me quedé con Carim la vez pasada…

La rubia bufó al recordar a su _ex–amiga _de la universidad, de repente, toda la _magia_ se había esfumado. Se levantó, encendió la luz del living y volvió a sentarse, pero sin mirar a Hayate.

—Me ha dicho que discutieron.

—Cosas nuestras. —contestó Alicia con voz áspera.

—¡Qué extraño! Ella respondió lo mismo…

Alicia la miró y se dejó envolver por la sonrisa sincera que Hayate le devolvía, si sabía o no que habían discutido por ella, era un misterio.

_Seguramente lo sabe._

La rubia no quería más discusiones, se había comportado como una completa estúpida en esos días, sólo, por no ser sincera con sus sentimientos. Y ahora, frente a sí tenía las respuestas a todo, no había nada por lo que dudar. Sólo debía decirlo y ya…

_Te quiero._

Pero esas dos simples palabras no abandonaron sus labios en ningún momento, por el contrario, lo único que pudo decir fue una pregunta.

—Te gusta mucho, Carim, ¿no?

—Supongo… Es interesante.

Alicia sonrió de una manera forzada y suspiró.

—Tuve una mala semana, es todo… Pero ya estoy mejor. Hablaré con Carim luego. No te preocupes. —comenzó la rubia y se acercó un poco. —Me alegro por ambas. —culminó y se forzó a sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

Era perfecta para encubrir lo que sentía, y sólo esperaba que Hayate no descubriera que por dentro estaba llorando. Lo había decidido, dejaría a Hayate ser libre, después de todo, no eran nada más que amigas… Unas amigas con derecho a roces, pero nada más. El día que ambas encontrasen a alguien, dejarían de hacerlo, había sido un pacto, un acuerdo mutuo.

—Eres tan linda, Ali. ¡Gracias! —le dijo Hayate con una enorme sonrisa, y apoyó su frente en la de su compañera. —¿Sabías que te extrañé?

—Seguro… —afirmó Alicia, devolviéndole una intensa mirada y acercó la palma de su mano a la mejilla de la chica. —Ahora a mantener la distancia, _mapache, _¿okay? —añadió y se separó de inmediato, dejando a Hayate con la desilusión plantada en el rostro.

Alicia dejó escapar una leve risita y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar mientras trataba de olvidar el pequeño dolor que sentía. Hayate se dejó caer en el sillón una vez más y soltó todo el aire que había contenido cuando la intensa mirada de Alicia se había clavado en ella. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sentía eso? Inmediatamente lo asoció a que hacía tiempo que no estaban así de cerca y dejó de pensar en ello.

Apoyó su cabeza en el sofá y su mirada se perdió más allá de lo que su vista al frente le otorgaba. Lejos de sentirse aliviada por la "reconciliación" con Alicia se sentía extraña… Con un leve peso en el pecho.

_Todo está en orden, entonces, ¿por qué?_

Y de repente los ojos borgoñas opacos de Alicia y esa sonrisa llegaron a su mente.

_Una princesa no debería forzar una sonrisa, Al…_

Cerró los ojos. Nada más que una extraña confusión se plantó en su mente; Alicia era especial para ella, y por eso, siempre la cuidaba, pero algo… Algo sentía diferente luego de sus días de distanciamiento… ¿Qué sentía ahora?

Alicia, desde la puerta que separaba el living y el pasillo, recostada en el marco, observaba a Hayate.

"_Amigas… amigas y nada más que eso…" _reafirmó para sus adentros y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Giró sobre sí misma, y esta vez sí se adentró a la cocina, justo en el momento que Lindy y Chrono llegaban a la casa.

* * *

><p>Las dos caminaban en silencio, luego de su encuentro fortuito en la calle. No habían intercambiado ninguna palabra desde que Nanoha se había calmado, simplemente, se tomaron de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados, comenzaron a caminar hacia algún lugar.<p>

Nanoha se dejó guiar por Fate. Quería desaparecer por un tiempo y quedarse en algún lugar perdido junto a la rubia, que la volviese a rodear con esos brazos llenos de calidez y le transmitiera toda la seguridad y fuerza que ella carecía tener. Levantó la vista y se encontró en la orillas del mar, en el paseo marítimo. Estaban alejadas de la ciudad y de la gente, ya que el lugar se encontraba desierto.

Fate se detuvo frente al gran barandal y miró a Nanoha con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Estás mejor?

Nanoha asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No te pediré que hables de lo que te perturba, pero sí quiero que sepas que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites. —dijo Fate con sinceridad. Nanoha quiso decir algo, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza para pedirle, silenciosamente, que la dejase terminar. —Por favor, necesito decírtelo antes de que me gane la timidez una vez más… No soy buena con los sentimientos, pero mientras caminábamos traté de serenarme… —añadió, sin embargo, su rostro ya estaba completamente rojo. —Decidí… Es decir, pensé que… Uff… Quiero… Quiero que seas mi novia. —declaró, al fin, luego de haber balbuceado incoherencias.

Nanoha quedó perpleja ante tal pedimento, sintió a su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza y a una velocidad incontrolable. Se ruborizó y deseó que Fate no escuchara los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón; pero lejos de diferir con ella, la rubia estaba igual, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pelirroja, que no llegaba, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sentía su pulso acelerado.

Fate pestañeó y eso hizo que Nanoha volviese en sí, luego de su sorpresa, recordando que debía responder algo. Cayó en la cuenta de tales palabras. Fate le pedía una _relación_, algo serio… ¿Estaba lista? Dudaba, una vez más… Tenía miedo de cometer una estupidez y arrepentirse. ¿Se arrepentiría de ser la pareja de Fate?

—No tienes que responder hoy, si deseas, puedes pensarlo… —sugirió Fate y sonrió un poco. Apartó la vista de Nanoha, dirigiéndola hacia el mar, quien reflejaba las estrellas y la luna perfectamente en sus aguas cristalinas. —Hablé con Ginga hoy y le dije que eras tú quien me gustaba, aclaré las cosas con ella… Y a pesar de que me dijo cosas hirientes, sigo eligiéndote, por encima de todo… Después de haber visto a tu prometido, sentí celos, me enojé y pretendí alejarme… Pero sé que no es lo que quiero tampoco, y me distanciaré sólo si tú lo quieres así. Sé que tal vez creíste que lo nuestro era sólo un juego de _derechos a roces_, pero desde el momento en que te besé supe que sería algo más porque… Porque contigo siento lo que no he sentido jamás con otras personas. Cada vez que te veo, todos mis problemas e inquietudes desaparecen… Sé que suena _cursi_, pero es lo que en verdad siento. —suspiró para calmarse. Había dicho todo aquello concentrándose sólo en el paisaje frente así, si hubiese visto a los ojos de Nanoha, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Takamachi se llevó una mano al pecho y estrujó su ropa en esa parte. Jamás le habían dicho aquellas cosas, le habían propuesto, muchas veces sí, que fuese la novia de alguien, pero con Fate… Con Fate todo era diferente. No era el mejor restaurante, no era una habitación cubierta de pétalos y velas, no era en crucero de lujo, era, simplemente, una bahía, a la luz de la luna y con la leve brisa de una hermosa noche de verano. Un simple escenario, pero con Fate eso dejaba de ser sencillo y adquiría un tono perfecto para sus ojos; por eso quería que su corazón bajase el ritmo apresurado que llevaba, que la garganta dejase de secársele y que las palabras de una vez abandonaran sus labios. Quería decirle lo que sentía, con sus dudas y demás, pero mirándola a los ojos, que también sentía todo aquello. Celos, frustración, vacilación, alegría, pero por sobretodo, que le encantaba su compañía.

Fate se armó de valor una vez más y volvió su vista hacia la chica que la acompañaba, sin dejar de sonreír, pero con las mejillas teñidas de rubor, añadió lo que sentía hace días por ella y ahora, sin rodeos, podía expresarlo en voz alta.

—Te quiero, Nanoha.

La pelirroja sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre, un cosquilleo inexplicable y pronto, un inefable sentimiento que le trajo tranquilidad a su ser. ¿Qué era todo eso? No lo sabía, no lo entendía… Pero algo extraño había hecho que la incertidumbre se esfumase.

Tenía frente así a la persona que había hecho que su _perfecto mundo_ se tambalease, y en tan sólo unas semanas había logrado lo que nadie había conseguido jamás: enamorarla.

¿Era eso? ¿Estaba enamorada de Fate T. Harlaown? No estaba segura, no tenía la respuesta a ese interrogante, pero sí sabía una cosa, que también la quería y deseaba que le mostrase más de ella, que la dejase ver lo que había en el mundo, que le enseñase lo que era _amar. _

Impulsada por una fuerza más allá de su razón, se acercó con rapidez a Fate y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la más alta, y respondió, de la forma que pudo, temblando de los nervios y con la voz amenazándole con no salir.

—También te quiero, Fate-chan… Y deseo ser tu novia.

No entendía a su cuerpo, a su mente que la dejaba en blanco, a su corazón traicionero, a sus sentimientos, a todo. Pero en especial, a su cobardía. Porque el día que pudiese decirle algo serio a Fate mirándola a los ojos se sentiría orgullosa de sí misma.

—Nanoha. —susurró Fate con su apacible suave voz y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Ambas se sentían extrañamente calmadas y tranquilas. Fate se había olvidado de su preocupación por alguien que en su pasado la había lastimado, y Nanoha, el problema con sus padres.

Antes de que sus labios se unieran en un cálido y leve beso, sus corazones ya habían comprendido que estaban enamoradas.

* * *

><p>—Está bien, no se preocupe, doctor… Mañana iré a la clínica a verla… Muchas gracias, adiós. —Lindy dejó el teléfono y observó a Chrono, que le devolvía la mirada desde la puerta de la habitación de ella.<p>

Las risas de Hayate y Alicia se escuchaban en la cocina. Lindy dejó el teléfono sobre el pequeño mueble a su lado y se sentó sobre la cómoda cama de su cuarto.

—Fate atendió hoy al doctor y se enteró lo de Precia… Ahora su ausencia me preocupa, ¿habrá ido a verla?

—No creo que Fate sea capaz de ir… Es decir, Precia las golpeaba y…

—Lo sé, Chrono. —lo interrumpió Lindy, sin querer que su hijo acabase la frase, como si el sólo hecho de mencionarlo la trasladase al pasado de sus hijas adoptivas. —Pero Fate siempre siguió pensando en Precia a pesar de todo… Y es lógico, porque es su verdadera madre. Lo que me preocupa es la reacción que tendrá Precia si la ve…

Chrono torció la boca en un gesto despectivo y se cruzó de brazos. Su madre tomó el teléfono una vez más y marcó el número de su hija menor.

—La llamaré para asegurarme de que…

—¡Fate-chan!

El grito de Hayate y el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse, detuvo la acción de Lindy. Se incorporó rápidamente y, junto a Chrono, salieron al encuentro de la chica.

—Mamá, ehmm… Ella es Nanoha. —presentó Fate con nerviosismo, cuando vio a su madre acercarse.

—Así que estabas con Nanoha… —comentó Chrono con una sonrisa ladeada, pero aliviándose por dentro.

Fate se ruborizó.

—Hola, Nanoha-chan. —saludó Alicia con una sonrisa pícara, ubicada detrás de Hayate.

—Hola… —saludó Nanoha con timidez y volvió a mirar a la madre de Fate.

—Pasa, Nanoha-chan, siéntete como en tu casa… La comida ya estará lista, ¿verdad? —dijo Lindy con una sonrisa amable y miró hacia las chicas encargadas de la cena.

—Hubiese estado lista antes si cierto animal de bosque me dejase de robar los condimentos… —se quejó Alicia perdiéndose dentro de la cocina, otra vez.

—Oh, lo siento, princesita de castillo encantado, le recuerdo que usted me dejó estar aquí… —

Se oían las renovadas risas de ambas chicas. Nanoha siguió a Fate hasta la sala de estar y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá con más espacio. Chrono regresó en sus pasos y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Lindy decidió hacerles compañía a las recién llegadas.

—Eres la hija menor de los Takamachi, ¿no es así?

—Así es, señora Harlaown.

—Por favor, llámame Lindy. —pidió la mayor y añadió como si nada: —¿Eres la famosa novia de Fate?

—¡Mamá! —se alteró la rubia y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No estaba Hayate, pero su madre era una versión mejorada a la que no se le pasaba por alto ningún detalle. —Ejem… —se aclaró la garganta para calmarse, mientras Nanoha bajaba la vista. —Hemos venido porque…

—Fate-chan. —cortó Nanoha con preocupación.

—Tranquila, te dije que no habrá ningún problema. —trató de calmarla Fate regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Fate? —preguntó Lindy frunciendo el ceño.

—Sucede que Nanoha tuvo un pequeño inconveniente, entonces la invité a quedarse en casa esta noche… ¿Puede ser eso posible, mamá?

—Y eso implica que tengo que hablar con sus padres para avisar, ¿no es así? —preguntó Lindy.

Fate asintió sonriente. Su madre suspiró e hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación y fue en busca del teléfono.

Los padres de Nanoha no se opusieron demasiado a que su hija se quedase en la casa de los Harlaown, pero sí se mostraron inquietos por saber si se presentaría en el instituto al día siguiente, cuando Lindy les dijo que, como era el festival deportivo, Nanoha y Fate estarían allí a primera hora, se tranquilizaron y no dijeron más.

Nanoha entendió el mensaje con claridad, sus padres seguían ofendidos con ella, pero, a juzgar por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, las consecuencias de su huída de la casa eran las mejores. Se había encontrado con Fate, la había abrazado, la había hecho sentir protegida y… Ahora eran _novias. _

Durante la cena, miró de reojo a su lado, a _su novia _y sonrió inconscientemente al verla discutir de algo banal con Hayate, que se encontraba frente a ella. Alicia, encontrándose al lado de la castaña y frente a Nanoha, sonrió al ver a la nueva invitada mirar con cara de tonta a su hermana menor.

—Mmmm… Entre ustedes pasó "eso" o algo similar para que estén tan acarameladas, ¿me equivocó? —preguntó de repente Alicia con cara inocente.

Chrono se atragantó con un pedazo de pan al reírse exageradamente, Hayate se llevó ambas manos a la boca en forma de fingida sorpresa, Lindy ahogó una risa y Nanoha sintió la concentración de toda la sangre en su rostro.

—¡ALICIA! —gritó Fate roja de la vergüenza.

Alicia rió abiertamente y junto a Hayate, molestaron a Fate durante toda la cena, Nanoha no pudo contenerse, y varias veces se hacía cómplice de los dichos de las jóvenes sólo para ver a Fate en ese estado adorable de sonrojo, balbuceo y enojo por ser incomodada.

_Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esta extraña sensación._

Pensó la pelirroja mientras reía abiertamente ante lo último dicho por Hayate hacia Fate; sin darse cuenta, todo su ser estaba completo, y su inconsciente sabía que se debía todo a una única razón, o mejor dicho, a una única persona: _Fate T. Harlaown._

* * *

><p>La habitación de Fate era pequeña, o más bien, tenía demasiadas cosas que ya no cabían en el lugar, y no era muy ordenada. La cama se encontraba junto a la pared y lo demás estaba repleto de muebles, escritorio para la computadora en una esquina, ropero, una pequeña biblioteca, una repisa con cd's y dvd's y por último, en una esquina libre, los instrumentos: dos guitarras y un bajo. No había ropa tirada por doquier, pero si partituras o carpetas esparcidas por el suelo o el escritorio, también libros y hasta la consola de videojuegos portátil.<p>

Fate se había disculpado por el desorden y juntó, rápidamente, todo lo que veía a su paso, pero antes de que Nanoha acomodase el futón que Lindy le había entregado, la rubia le propuso que durmiese con ella, en su cama. La pelirroja no tardó mucho en decir que no, es que esos ojos de súplica que Fate había utilizado le habían flaqueado la determinación, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba debajo de las sábanas frente a la intensa mirada carmesí de Fate.

Se movió un poco y enfrentó aquellos ojos brillantes, que se veían más intensos y profundos que otras veces. De repente, sintió a Fate más cerca suyo. El calor alcanzó a invadir su rostro y su cuerpo completo, pero se mantuvo cerca, sin bajar la vista, ya que se dio cuenta que no sólo ella estaba nerviosa, en el apacible silencio de la habitación, en aquella tranquila oscuridad, apenas interrumpida por la claridad de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, sintió el acelerado corazón de Fate.

Llevó una de sus manos al pecho de la rubia para sentirlo con más claridad y sonrió para sí. Fate también podía ser un ser vulnerable.

—¿Estás asustada? —preguntó la rubia y atrapó la mano de su novia con la suya.

El contacto sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez… No he pensado mucho… —mintió.

Sí había pensado, todo el tiempo. Aunque por momentos podía olvidarse de todo estando a su lado, la verdad era que cada vez que su parte racional volvía a retomar terreno en su mente, lo único que pensaba era en el futuro. ¿Y qué pasará después? Esa pregunta la atormentaba, la dejaba insegura y se sentía indefensa. ¿Por qué razón? Simple, porque era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión por sí misma, sin necesidad de consultar absolutamente nada, ella misma había decidido dar ese gran paso. Sus padres no estaban enterados, tampoco podrían estar orgullosos, pero era un paso que necesitaba dar para comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Si era un error o no, no lo sabía, y por eso las dudas; pero se sentía cómoda al lado de Fate, se sentía ELLA.

Fate no utilizó palabras, se acercó aún más a ella, pasó un brazo por su cintura y con el otro comenzó un recorrido por el muslo de la chica. Nanoha se sorprendió por el atrevimiento y al querer protestar, su boca fue apresada por los suaves labios de Fate, que hizo el beso más profundo al instante.

Se besaron con ímpetu y fervor largo rato, pero nada más allá que eso. Ambas se controlaron y con más trabajo Fate, que parecía la más inquieta con sus manos.

Cuando la mañana las despertó, con el _agradable _sonido del despertador matutino, se encontraron abrazadas. Fate rodeaba a Nanoha con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y dormía placidamente con el rostro escondido tras el cuello de la pelirroja.

Nanoha inspiró, quiso moverse para apagar el insistente sonido de la alarma, pero Fate reacia a salir de su cómoda posición, no se apartó. La pelirroja rió bajito y se revolvió un poco para quedar frente a la chica que la abrazaba con tanta calidez. Acarició su suave rostro, de ese color tan blanco y delicado y sin dejar de sonreír, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica frente a sí. Luego, le acomodó el flequillo rubio desordenado y acercó sus labios al oído de la rubia.

—Te quiero, Fate-chan. —susurró con cariño y sinceridad.

La rubia se removió con gusto y sonrió entre sueños.

* * *

><p>—¡Es tu culpa! Llegaremos tarde<p>

—¿Quién fue la que siguió durmiendo después de haberse despertado?

—Es TU culpa por no soltarme

—"Por no soltarme"… ¿Qué le hiciste, Fate-chan?

Fate balbuceó algo ininteligible y apresuró su paso, dejando a las dos chicas detrás. Hayate y Nanoha corrían lo más que podían, pero ya era tarde. No llevaban el uniforme que debían usar para el festival deportivo del instituto y no sabían si los profesores les dejarían tiempo para cambiarse. Hayate fue la que cayó primero al suelo cuando llegaron a la puerta del colegio, jadeando e implorando clemencia por su vida. Fate y Nanoha la ayudaron a levantarse, y casi arrastrando, porque la castaña no hizo ningún esfuerzo por mover sus pies para caminar, llegaron a los vestuarios.

Encontraron allí a sus compañeros de clase y a su tutor; Fate se fue antes que el resto, porque sus compañeros del club de atletismo la esperaban al ser la "estrella". Nanoha, Hayate, Alisa y Suzuka se reunieron en las gradas, donde el resto del colegio esperaba.

Cada clase, a no ser que pertenecieran a un club deportivo específico, participaría de diferentes actividades en el festival. Actividades que iban desde muestras en stands hasta participaciones activas en el campo deportivo.

—Takamachi-san y Tsukimura-san, al stand de nuestra clase. Bannings-san y Yagami-san, al campo deportivo. Van a participar en algún juego. —ordenó el profesor y elidió los comentarios de Hayate sobre su "repentina" torcedura de tobillo.

—Ya, Hayate, no sirve, ¡vamos! —dijo Alisa tirando a la castaña del brazo para que avance.

—Pero apenas me puedo mover, profesoooor~

Nanoha y Suzuka ahogaron una risa y salieron en dirección a los stands; estos se encontraban en los alrededores del instituto o en la entrada principal, como una especie de feria que les daba la bienvenida a todos los familiares de los alumnos de ambas escuelas. A las dos jóvenes les tocó hacerse cargo de las bebidas en el pequeño puesto que tenían, mientras que otro compañero de su clase se haría cargo de la plata que recaudasen.

—¡AHHH! —exclamó Suzuka y se cubrió la boca rápidamente para ahogar su repentina emoción.

Nanoha le hizo señas para que bajase la voz y miró a los que pasaban por allí con una sonrisa de disculpa por el exagerado grito.

—¿Cuándo? —se atrevió a preguntar Suzuka con emoción, apenas descubriéndose la boca para poder hablar.

—Anoche. —respondió Nanoha con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus rosáceas mejillas.

—¡Nanoha-chan, estoy tan contenta por ti!

—¿Pasó algo bueno, Nanoha?

La voz de Yuuno las hizo mirar hacia el frente. El joven estaba parado del otro lado del stand con una media sonrisa que debía ser alegre, pero nada de eso se transmitía a su semblante. Parecía derrotado y abrumado, tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes y apenas tenía arreglado su uniforme.

—Yuuno-kun…

—Me alegra verte tan bien… Nos vemos después. —saludó el joven y siguió su camino hacia la entrada del campus, con su grupo, sin siquiera darle mucho tiempo a conversar.

Nanoha lo observó alejarse y suspiró imperceptiblemente. Suzuka, a su lado, comprendió que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, pero prefirió no preguntar, más aún porque el profesor se acercaba a ellos para supervisar sus ventas.

Yuuno, por su parte, antes de llegar al vestuario, echó una mirada hacia las gradas; entre tantos alumnos del instituto Seishou con camisetas mangas cortas blancas y unos shorts de color verde oscuro, pudo distinguir a la joven que estaba con Nanoha el día anterior. Llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta y hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros de grupo.

_Fate, ella es la persona con la que tu prometida te engaña, ¿lo sabías?_

Las palabras que Ginga Nakajima le había dicho el día anterior cuando se encontraron, llegaron a su cabeza como ecos, ecos que lo habían atormentado toda la noche. Apretó los dientes con furia, se acomodó las gafas y regresó su vista al frente.

_¿Qué tal si tu familia se entera de esta desfachatez, Nanoha?_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hello! Tanto tiempo! Creo que fue hace una eternidad la última vez que actualicé... Pero acá estoy de nuevo. Espero esto siga gustando... Este cap es el que menos me convenció de todos, porque sentí que había perdido el ritmo entre tanto trabajo, pero bueno... Salió así, con las cosas que tenía programada y otras más. Es más largo y va dedicado, especialmente, a la persona que puso descaradamente "oli, soy una notita" o algo así ¬¬ sí, no fui yo, tuve problemas de conexión y no podía subir el cap..._

_Rin, este cap es todo para vos, por tu esfuerzo, tu insistencia, y por sobre todo, por tu amistad. Te quiero mucho, aunque me molestes *P_

_Gracias a todo por leer y espero estar actualizando pronto el otro... Se viene la mitad del fic y lo mejor, a mí gusto :B_

_Nos leemos!_

_Tsunderella~_

_PD: También va para Neko, Midorin y Agus que lo leen muy fielmente :D_


End file.
